List of people from Wisconsin
]] This is a list of notable people from the U.S. state of Wisconsin. The person's hometown is in parentheses. Art and literature ;A–G ]] ]] * Frank Ackerman (born 1946), economist, author, co-founder and editor of Dollars & Sense magazine (Madison) * David Adler (1882–1949), architect (Milwaukee) * Kevin J. Anderson (born 1962), writer (Racine) * Rasmus B. Anderson (1846–1936), author, professor, and historian (Albion) * Walter Annenberg (1908–2002), creator of TV Guide and Seventeen magazines (Milwaukee) * Antler (born 1946), poet (Wauwatosa) * Ruth Ball (1879–1960), sculptor (Madison) * Lynda Barry (born 1956), author and cartoonist (Richland Center) * Gary Beecham (born 1955), glass artist (Ladysmith) * George Bergstrom (1876–1955), architect, designer of The Pentagon (Neenah) * Norbert Blei (born 1935), writer (Ellison Bay) * Carrie Jacobs Bond (1862–1946), songwriter (Janesville) * Esther Bubley (1921–1998), photojournalist (Phillips) * Nancy Ekholm Burkert (born 1933), artist and illustrator, recipient of Caldecott Medal (Milwaukee) * Ole Amundsen Buslett (1855–1924), author, newspaperman, politician (Town of Iola, Northland, La Crosse, Stoughton) * Kathryn Casey, writer and journalist * Jessie Kalmbach Chase (1879-1970), painter (Door County and Madison) * Connie Clausen (1923–1997), literary agent (Menasha) * Chester Commodore (1914–2004), cartoonist (Racine) * Jeremiah Curtin (1835–1906), translator (Milwaukee County) * Tyler Dennett (1883–1949), biographer, recipient of Pulitzer Prize (Spencer) * August Derleth (1909–1971), writer (Sauk City) * Gene DeWeese (born 1934), writer (Milwaukee) * Donn F. Draeger (1922–1982), writer and martial artist (Milwaukee) * Chip Duncan (born 1955), filmmaker, author and photographer (Milwaukee) * Bill Dwyre (born 1944), columnist and editor (Sheboygan) * Alter Esselin (1889–1974), poet (Milwaukee) * Edna Ferber (1885–1968), writer (Appleton) * Jack Finney (1911–1995), writer (Milwaukee) * Daniel R. Fitzpatrick (1891–1969), cartoonist (Superior) * Lewis R. Freeman (1878–1960), journalist (Genoa Junction) * Zona Gale (1874–1938), writer, playwright, recipient of Pulitzer Prize (Portage, Beaver Dam, Milwaukee) * Hamlin Garland (1860–1940), novelist, biographer, poet (West Salem) * Greg Graffin (born 1964), singer, song writer, musician, professor, college lecturer, author (Madison, Racine, Milwaukee) * Elmer Grey (1872–1963), architect and painter (Milwaukee) * E. Gary Gygax (1938–2008), novelist, co-creator of Dungeons & Dragons (Lake Geneva) ;H–O ]] ]] * Jane Hamilton (born 1957), writer (Rochester) * Stephen Hayes, senior writer for The Weekly Standard, Fox News contributor, author (Wauwatosa) * Kevin Henkes (born 1960), author and illustrator, recipient of Caldecott Medal (Racine, Madison) * Eastman Johnson (1824–1906), co-founder of Metropolitan Museum of Art (Superior) * Russell Klika, combat photojournalist (Appleton) * Jim Knipfel (born 1965), writer (Green Bay) * Ron Kovic (born 1946), writer, Born on the Fourth of July (Ladysmith) * David Lenz (born 1962), painter (Milwaukee) * Gerda Lerner (born 1920), Women's Studies, founder of women's history (Madison) * Paul Linebarger (1913–1966), writer (Milwaukee) * Ben Logan (1920–2014), writer (The Land Remembers) * Per Lysne (1880–1947), folk artist, popularized rosemaling (Stoughton) * Karl E. Meyer, journalist for The New York Times; editor of World Policy Journal (Madison) * Jacquelyn Mitchard (born 1957), writer (Milwaukee, Madison) * John Nichols, political correspondent for The Nation (Union Grove) * Lorine Niedecker (1903–1970), poet (Fort Atkinson) * Lucius W. Nieman (1857–1935), founder of Milwaukee Journal; Nieman Foundation for Journalism dedicated to him (Sauk County) * Jessica Nelson North (1891–1988), writer (Madison, Edgerton) * Sterling North (1906–1974), writer (Edgerton) * Georgia O'Keeffe (1887–1986), artist (Sun Prairie) ;P–Z ]] ]] * George Wilbur Peck (1840–1916), writer, newspaper editor, politician (Cold Spring, Ripon, La Crosse, Milwaukee) * George Pollard (1920–2008), artist (Waldo, Kenosha) * Richard Quinney (born 1934), sociologist and writer (Madison) * Ellen Raskin (1928–1984), writer and illustrator (Milwaukee) * Vinnie Ream (1847–1914), sculptor (Madison) * John Ridley (born 1965), novelist (Milwaukee) * David Robbins (born 1957), artist, writer (Whitefish Bay) * Patrick Rothfuss (born 1973), writer (Madison) * Joe Schoenmann, journalist and author * Ruth Shalit (born 1971), writer, journalist (Milwaukee) * Clifford D. Simak (1904–1988), writer (Millville) * Mona Simpson (born 1957), author (Green Bay) * Red Smith (1905-1982), Pulitzer Prize–winning columnist (Green Bay) * Peter Straub (born 1943), writer (Milwaukee) * John Toland (1912–2004), Pulitzer Prize–winning writer (La Crosse) * Arthur Thrall (born 1926), artist (Milwaukee) * Neal Ulevich (born 1946), Pulitzer Prize-winning photographer (Milwaukee) * Dave Umhoefer (born 1961), Pulitzer Prize recipient (La Crosse) * Jim VandeHei (born 1971), executive editor and co-founder of Politico (Oshkosh) * Ignatiy Vishnevetsky (born 1986), film critic and essayist (Wauwatosa) * Viola S. Wendt (1907–1986), poet (West Bend) * Ella Wheeler Wilcox (1850–1919), writer and poet (Johnstown) * John Wilde (1919–2006), artist (Milwaukee, Evansville) * Laura Ingalls Wilder (1867–1957), writer (Pepin) * Thornton Wilder (1897–1975), writer (Madison) * Frank Lloyd Wright (1867–1959), architect (Richland Center, Madison, Spring Green) * David Zurawik, journalist, author (Milwaukee) Business ]] ]] ]] ]] * George Addes (1911–1990), founder of United Auto Workers (La Crosse) * Edward P. Allis (1824–1899), co-founder of Allis-Chalmers Manufacturing Company (Two Rivers, Milwaukee) * J. Ogden Armour (1863–1927), meatpacking magnate, owner of Armour and Company (Milwaukee) * Carol Bartz (born 1948), president and chief executive officer of Yahoo! (Alma) * Ernest J. Briskey (1930–2006), Vice President, Technical and Administration of Campbell Soup Company (Waunakee) * William W. Cargill (1844–1909), business executive, founder of Cargill (Janesville) * Jerome Case (1819–1891), founder of an agricultural and construction equipment company (Racine) * Leo Crowley (1889–1972), banker and FDIC director (Milton) * John Cudahy (1887–1943), industrialist (Milwaukee) * Michael Cudahy (born 1924), entrepreneur (Milwaukee) * Alexander M. Cutler, chief executive officer of the Eaton Corporation (Milwaukee) * Arthur Davidson (1881–1950), co-founder of Harley-Davidson (Milwaukee) * Edward L. Doheny (1856–1935), oil tycoon (Fond du Lac) * Ole Evinrude (1877–1924), inventor and entrepreneur (Cambridge, Madison, Milwaukee) * Bob Galvin (1922–2011), chief executive officer of Motorola (Marshfield) * Chris Gardner (born 1954), entrepreneur, subject of movie The Pursuit of Happyness (Milwaukee) * King C. Gillette (1855–1932), industrialist (Fond du Lac) * Donald Goerke (1926–2010), Campbell Soup Company executive, inventor of SpaghettiOs (Waukesha) * William S. Harley (1880–1943), co-founder of Harley-Davidson (Milwaukee) * Randolph E. Haugan (1902–1985), editor and publisher (Martell) * Ken Hendricks (1941–2007), billionaire (Janesville, Beloit, Afton) * Jay L. Johnson, chief executive officer of General Dynamics (West Salem) * Samuel Curtis Johnson, Sr. (1833–1919), founder of consumer products company (Racine) * Phil Katz (1962–2000), computer programmer (Glendale) * Carl Kiekhaefer (1906–1983), owner of Mercury Marine (Mequon) * Alan Klapmeier (born 1958), aircraft designer and aviation entrepreneur (Baraboo) * Dale Klapmeier (born 1961), aircraft designer and aviation entrepreneur (Baraboo) * Herbert Kohler (born 1939), business executive (Kohler) * John H. MacMillan, Sr. (1869–1944), businessman (La Crosse) * Marissa Mayer (born 1975), chief executive officer of Yahoo (Wausau) * Oscar Mayer (1859–1955), founder of meat packing company (Milwaukee, Fitchburg) * John Menard (born 1940), business executive (Eau Claire) * George Safford Parker (1863–1937), pen inventor and entrepreneur (Shullsburg, Janesville) * Paul Poberezny (1921–2013), aircraft designer, aviator and founder of the Experimental Aircraft Association (Oshkosh) * Herbert A. Simon (1916–2001), economist and computer scientist (Milwaukee) * James Trane (1857–1936), founder of heating and air conditioning company (La Crosse) * Reuben Trane (1886–1954), co-founder of Trane (La Crosse) * Elmer Winter (1912–2009), co-founder of Manpower Inc. (Milwaukee) * Dean Witter (1887–1969), founder of Dean Witter & Co. investment house (Wausau) * Walter Wriston (1919–2005), chairman and chief executive officer of Citicorp (Appleton)Walter B. Wriston Archives, Biography * Judith Faulkner, formerly of New Jersey, an American billionaire, the CEO and founder of Epic Systems, a healthcare software company located in Wisconsin. Brewing * Valentin Blatz (Milwaukee) * Harry G. John (Milwaukee) * Frederick Miller (Milwaukee) * Frederick Pabst (Milwaukee, Whitefish Bay) * Joseph Schlitz (Milwaukee) Education ]] ]] ]] * Florence Eliza Allen (1876–1960), mathematician and assistant professor at University of Wisconsin–Madison (Horicon) * Thomas Barnett (born 1962), Professor of Warfare Analysis & Research at Naval War College (Chilton, Boscobel) * Theodore Brameld (1904–1987), professor at Long Island University, Adelphi, Minnesota, NYU, and Boston University (Neillsville) * Arthur Louis Breslich (1873–1924), President of German Wallace College and Baldwin-Wallace (Madison, Milwaukee) * Ernest J. Briskey (1930–2006), Dean of Agricultural Science of Oregon State University (Waunakee) * Albin C. Bro (1893–1956), President of Shimer College (Prentice) * Carlos Castillo-Chavez, Professor of Mathematical Biology at Arizona State University * Edwin Copeland, noted botanist and founder of University of the Philippines Los Baños College of Agriculture * Joanne V. Creighton, President of Mount Holyoke College (Marinette) * Tyler Dennett (1883–1949), Professor of American History at Johns Hopkins University and Columbia, Professor of International Relations at Princeton, President of Williams College (Spencer) * Katharine Elizabeth Dopp (1863–1944), Dean of Chicago Normal School (Dopp) * Lars Paul Esbjörn (1808–1870), Professor of Theology at Illinois State Normal University (Clinton) * Ernst Guillemin (1898–1970), electrical engineer and computer scientist at Massachusetts Institute of Technology (Milwaukee) * Harlan Hanson (1925–1996), Director of Advanced Placement program from 1965 to 1989 (Madison) * Frederick Hemke (born 1935), Professor of Saxophone at Northwestern University (Milwaukee) * Bruno E. Jacob (1899–1979), founder of National Forensic League (Valders) * Peter Laurentius Larsen (1833–1915), founding President of Luther College * John Leonora (1928–2006), Professor of Physiology and Pharmacology at Loma Linda University (Milwaukee) * A. Carl Leopold (1919–2009), Graduate Dean of University of Nebraska–Lincoln (Madison) * A. Starker Leopold (1913–1983), Professor of Zoology and Conservation at University of California, Berkeley (Madison) * Luna Leopold (1915–2006), Professor of Geology and Geophysics University of California, Berkeley (Madison) * Charles McCarthy, librarian and political scientist (Madison) * Thorbjorn N. Mohn (1844–1899), founding President of St. Olaf College (Columbia County) * Christian Keyser Preus (1852–1921), President of Luther College (Spring Prairie) * Margarethe Schurz (1851–1876), opened first kindergarten in U.S. (Watertown) * Philip Stieg (born 1952), Chairman of the Department of Neurosurgery at Weill Cornell Medical College of Cornell University and New York-Presbyterian Medical Center (Milwaukee) * David F. Swensen, Chief Investment Officer at Yale University since 1985 (River Falls) * Rose Thering (1920–2006), Professor of Catholic-Jewish Dialogue at Seton Hall University (Plain, Racine) * Norman Wengert (1916–2001), faculty member City College of New York, North Dakota State, Maryland, Wayne State, Penn State, University of Sarajevo (Milwaukee) * James Wright (born 1939), President of Dartmouth College (Madison) * Nicholas S. Zeppos (born 1954), Chancellor of Vanderbilt University (Milwaukee) Entertainment Film and theatre ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ;A–M * Jim Abrahams (born 1944), director (Shorewood, Eagle River) * Marc Alaimo (born 1942), actor (Milwaukee) * Don Ameche (1908–1993), actor (Kenosha) * William Bast (born 1931), screenwriter (Milwaukee, Kenosha) * Abner Biberman (1909–1977), actor and director (Milwaukee) * Mark Borchardt (born 1966), director (Menomonee Falls) * Joyce Carlson (1923–2008), Disney animator (Racine) * Jack Carson (1910–1963), actor (Milwaukee) * Ellen Corby (1911–1999), actress (Racine) * Anthony Crivello (born 1955), Tony Award-winning actor, singer (Milwaukee) * Dan Davies (born 1965), actor and screenwriter (Milwaukee) * Willem Dafoe (born 1955), actor (Appleton) * Brian Donlevy (1901–1972), actor (Racine) * Robert Easton (1930–2011), actor, voice actor, dialogue coach (Milwaukee) * Chris Farley (1964–1997), actor (Madison, Minocqua) * John P. Farley (born 1968), actor (Madison) * Kevin Farley (born 1965), actor (Madison) * Don Fellows (1922–2007), actor (Madison) * Lynn Fontanne (1887–1983), Emmy Award- and Tony Award-winning actress (Genesee Depot) * Gloria Foster (1933–2001), actress (Janesville) * Heather Graham (born 1970), actress (Milwaukee) * Uta Hagen, actress (Madison) * Theodore Hardeen (1876–1945), magician and escape artist, founder of the Magicians Guild of America (Appleton) * Howard Hawks (1896–1977), director (Neenah) * Harry Houdini (1874–1926), magician (Appleton) * Tom Hulce (born 1953), actor (Whitewater) * Jeana Keough (born 1955), actress, ''Playboy'' Playmate (Milwaukee) * Imran Khan (born 1983), actor (Madison) * David Koepp (born 1963), writer/director (Pewaukee, Wales) * Carole Landis (1919–1948), actor (Fairchild) * Tom Laughlin (born 1931), actor (Milwaukee) * Joseph Losey (1909–1984), director (La Crosse) * Alfred Lunt (1892–1977), actor (Milwaukee, Genesee Depot) * Fred MacMurray (1908–1991), actor (Beaver Dam) * Michael Maize (born 1974), actor (Milwaukee) * Fredric March (1897–1975), actor (Racine) * Rob Marshall (born 1960), director (Madison) * Kerwin Mathews (1926–2007), actor (Janesville) * John Matuszak (1950–1989), actor and football player (Milwaukee, Oak Creek) * Hattie McDaniel (1895–1952), actress, first African-American to win an Academy Award (Milwaukee) * Niels Mueller (born 1961), writer/director (Milwaukee) ;N–Z * Cyrus Nowrasteh (born 1956), writer/director (Madison) * Pat O'Brien (1899–1983), actor (Milwaukee) * Robert Emmett O'Connor (1885–1962), actor (Milwaukee) * Nancy Olson (born 1928), actress (Milwaukee) * Nick Oram (born 1979), television producer and actor * Jack Perkins (1921–1998), actor (Medford) * Manilla Powers, actress (Janesville) * Nicholas Ray (1911–1979), director (Galesville) * John Ridley (born 1965), screenwriter, director (Milwaukee) * Richard Riehle (born 1948), actor (Menomonee Falls) * Michael Ritchie (1938–2001), director (Waukesha) * Gena Rowlands (born 1930), actor (Madison, Cambria, Milwaukee) * Mark Ruffalo (born 1967), actor (Kenosha) * Richard Schickel (born 1933), critic (Milwaukee) * Greg Dean Schmitz (born 1970), online film journalist (Westfield, Middleton) * Paul Shenar (1936–1989), actor (Milwaukee) * Tony Shalhoub (born 1953), actor (Green Bay) * Oliver Smith (1918–1994), theatrical scenic designer (Waupun) * Zack Snyder (born 1966), director (Green Bay) * Ford Sterling (1882–1939), actor (La Crosse) * Eric Szmanda (born 1975), actor (Milwaukee) * George Tillman, Jr., director (Milwaukee) * Spencer Tracy (1900–1967), actor (Milwaukee, Lake Geneva) * Judy Tyler (1932–1957), actress (Milwaukee) * Bob Uecker (born 1935), actor and sports commentator (Milwaukee) * James Valcq (born 1963), theatre composer (Milwaukee) * Marc Webb (born 1974), director (Madison) * Peter Weller (born 1947), actor (Stevens Point) * Orson Welles (1915–1985), director (Kenosha) * Shannon Whirry (born 1964), actress (Green Lake) * Gene Wilder (1933–2016), actor (Milwaukee) * David Zucker (born 1947), director (Milwaukee) * Jerry Zucker (born 1950), director (Milwaukee) * Terry Zwigoff (born 1949), director (Appleton) Television ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ;A–M * Andrea Anders (born 1975), actress, Joey, Better Off Ted (Madison, DeForest) * Bonnie Bartlett (born 1929), Emmy Award-winning actress (Wisconsin Rapids) * Kristin Bauer van Straten (born 1966), actress (Racine) * Lamont Bentley (1973–2005), actor, Moesha (Milwaukee) * Brad Beyer (born 1973), actor, Stanley Richmond on Jericho (Waukesha) * Peter Bonerz (born 1938), actor and director (Milwaukee) * Gary Burghoff (born 1943), actor, Radar O'Reilly on M*A*S*H (Delavan) * Annie Burgstede (born 1983), actress (Waupaca) * Ellen Corby (1911–1999), actress (Racine) * Rich Dahm, Emmy Award-winning writer and producer * James Daly (1918–1978), actor (Wisconsin Rapids) * Tyne Daly (born 1946), actress (Madison) * Nancy Dickerson (1927–1997), NBC News correspondent (Wauwatosa) * Sean Duffy (born 1971), reality television star, ESPN commentator (Hayward) * Jerry Dunphy (1920–2002), television newscaster (Milwaukee) * Greg Eagles (born 1970), voice actor, Grim & Evil (Milwaukee) * Kathryn Edwards (born 1964), model, reality television star, The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills (Milwaukee) * John Fiedler (1925–2005), actor, voice of Piglet (Platteville, Shorewood) * Paul Gigot (born 1955), host and commentator on Journal Editorial Report (Green Bay, De Pere) * David Giuntoli (born 1980), actor, Grimm (Milwaukee) * Andrea Hall (born 1947), actress (Milwaukee) * Deidre Hall (born 1947), actress (Milwaukee) * Joel Hodgson (born 1960), actor, comedian, creator of Mystery Science Theater 3000 (Stevens Point, Green Bay) * Isabella Hofmann (born 1958), actress, Lt. Megan Russert on Homicide: Life on the Street (East Troy) * Gregory Itzin (born 1948), actor, President Charles Logan on 24 (Burlington) * Ernie Johnson, Jr. (born 1956), sportscaster for Turner Sports and CBS Sports (Milwaukee) * Jane Kaczmarek (born 1955), actress (Greendale) * Laura Kaeppeler (born 1988), Miss America 2012 (Kenosha) * Kathy Kinney (born 1954), actress (Stevens Point) * Trenni Kusnierek (born 1977), reporter and studio host for MLB Network (Muskego) * Allen Ludden (1917–1981), game show host (Mineral Point) * Trixie Mattel (born Brian Michael Firkus, 1989), Drag queen and entertainer (Milwaukee) * Terry Meeuwsen (born 1949), Miss America 1973; co-host of The 700 Club (De Pere) * Carol Merrill (born 1941), prize presenter, Let's Make a Deal (Frederic) * Chris Mulkey (born 1948), actor, Bakersfield P.D., Twin Peaks (Viroqua) ;N–Z * Chris Noth (born 1954), actor, Det. Mike Logan on Law & Order and Mr. Big on Sex and the City (Madison) * Caitlin O'Heaney (born 1953), actress, Tales of the Gold Monkey (Whitefish Bay) * Sam Page (born 1976), actor, Shark, Point Pleasant (Whitefish Bay) * Vic Perrin (1916–1989), actor (Menomonee Falls) * Michael Phillips (born 1961), film critic and co-host of At the Movies (Kenosha, Racine) * Amy Pietz (born 1969), actor (Milwaukee) * Charlotte Rae (born 1926), actress (Milwaukee, Shorewood) * Brad Rowe (born 1970), actor, Wasteland (Milwaukee) * Tony Shalhoub (born 1953), actor (Green Bay) * Kurtwood Smith (born 1943), actor, Red Forman on That '70s Show (New Lisbon) * Tom Snyder (1936–2007), talk show host (Milwaukee) * Melinda Stolp, The Real World: Austin cast member (Germantown) * Eric Szmanda (born 1975), actor (Milwaukee) * Jessica Szohr (born 1985), actress (Menomonee Falls) * Daniel J. Travanti (born 1940), Emmy Award-winning actor, Hill Street Blues (Kenosha) * Steve True (born 1954), Emmy Award-winning sportscaster (Milwaukee) * Greta Van Susteren (born 1954), television commentator (Appleton) * J. D. Walsh (born 1974), actor, Smart Guy (Madison) * Tom Welling (born 1977), actor (Janesville) * Bradley Whitford (born 1959), actor (Madison) * Tom Wopat (born 1951), actor (Lodi) * Linda Young (born 1953), anime dubbing voice actress with FUNimation (Milwaukee) * Chip Zien (born 1947), actor (Milwaukee) Comedy * Frank Caliendo (born 1974), comedian (Waukesha) * Randy Chestnut (born 1971), comedian (Baraboo, Madison) * Chris Farley (1964–1997), comedian (Madison) * Jackie Kashian, stand-up comedian (South Milwaukee) * Jackie Mason (born 1931), comedian and actor (Sheboygan) * John McGivern, comedian (Milwaukee) Music ]] ]] ]] ]] ;A–M * Naima Adedapo (born 1984), finalist on season 10 of American Idol (Milwaukee) * Carl Allen (born 1961), drummer * John Altenburgh (born 1960), musician, composer, producer (Wausau) * Durrell Babbs (born 1976), singer/songwriter, stage name is Tank, member of R&B group TGT (Milwaukee) * Eric Benét (born 1966), singer (Milwaukee) * Bunny Berigan (1908–1942), musician (Hilbert, Fox Lake) * Erin Boheme, jazz singer (Oshkosh) * Skylar Grey (born 1986), singer-songwriter (Mazomanie) * Felice Bryant (1925–2003), songwriter (Milwaukee) * Victor DeLorenzo (born 1954), musician, drummer for Violent Femmes (1981–1993, 2002–2006) (Racine, Milwaukee) * Dave Dudley (1928–2003), country singer (Spencer) * Howie Epstein (1955–2003), bassist for Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers (Milwaukee) * Betty Everett (1939–2001), R&B musician (Beloit) * Gordon Gano (born 1963), musician, singer for Violent Femmes (Milwaukee) * Danny Gokey (born 1980), a finalist on season 8 of American Idol (Milwaukee) * Greg Graffin (born 1964), singer (Racine) * Jerry Harrison (born 1949), keyboardist and guitarist for Talking Heads (Milwaukee) * Woody Herman (1913–1987), musician (Milwaukee) * Bobby Hatfield (born 1940), member of The Righteous Brothers (Beaver Dam) * Hildegarde (1906–2005), cabaret singer (Adell, New Holstein) * Guy Hoffman (born 1954), musician, drummer for Violent Femmes (1993–2002, 2006) (Milwaukee) * Andy Hurley (born 1980), drummer for Fall Out Boy (Menomonee Falls) * Al Jarreau (1940-2017), singer (Milwaukee) * Pee Wee King (1914–2000), musician (Milwaukee, Abrams) * Liberace (1919–1987), musician (West Allis) * Locksley (2003-present), band (Madison) * Jeff Loomis (born 1971), guitarist for Nevermore, Arch Enemy (Appleton) * Rico Love (born 1982), rapper (Milwaukee) * Steve Miller (born 1943), musician (Milwaukee) * Ava Max (born 1994), musician (Milwaukee) ;N–Z * Les Paul (1915–2009), musician, inventor (Waukesha) * Jim Pekol (born 1961), musician (Wausau) * Jeff Pilson, musician * Stevie Rachelle (born 1966), singer for Tuff (Oshkosh) * Bruce Robb (born 1954), music producer for film/television, former member of 1960s folk rock group The Robbs (Oconomowoc) * Art Paul Schlosser (born 1960), musician, songwriter, busker (Madison) * Ben Sidran (born 1943), jazz pianist (Racine) * Clyde Stubblefield (born 1943), drummer (Madison) * Daryl Stuermer (born 1952), guitarist (Milwaukee) * Josh Thompson (born 1978), country singer-songwriter (Cedarburg) * Justin Vernon (born 1981), singer-songwriter of Bon Iver (Eau Claire) * Butch Vig (born 1957), drummer for Garbage; musician and producer for Nirvana, Smashing Pumpkins, and Garbage (Viroqua, Madison) * Davey von Bohlen (born 1975), singer/guitarist for Cap'n Jazz, The Promise Ring, Vermont, and Maritime (Milwaukee) * Joseph Philbrick Webster (1819–1875), songwriter and composer (Racine, Elkhorn) * Jane Wiedlin (born 1958), rhythm guitarist of The Go-Go's (Oconomowoc, Madison) * Robin Zander (born 1953), lead singer and guitarist of Cheap Trick (Beloit) History ]] * Stephen Ambrose (1936–2002), historian (Whitewater) * William Cronon (born 1954), environmental historian (Madison) * Lyman Draper (1815–1891), historian and librarian (Madison) * Harvey Goldberg (1922–1987), historian (Madison) * George Mosse (1918–1999), social and cultural historian (Madison) * Gerhard Brandt Naeseth (1913–1994), founder of the Norwegian-American Genealogical Center & Naeseth Library (Madison) * James Breck Perkins (1847–1910), historian and U.S. Congressman (St. Croix Falls) * David Schoenbaum (born 1935), historian and social scientist (Milwaukee) * Kenneth M. Stampp (1912–2009), historian (Milwaukee) * John Toland (1912–2004), Pulitzer Prize-winning historian and author (La Crosse) * Frederick Jackson Turner (1861–1932), historian, known for his Frontier Thesis (Portage) * T. Harry Williams (1909–1979), Pulitzer Prize-winning historian (Hazel Green) Military ]] ;A–B * Harold C. Agerholm (1925–1944), World War II Medal of Honor recipient (Racine) * Frank L. Anders (1875–1966), Philippine–American War Medal of Honor recipient (Ripon) * James Roy Andersen (1904–1945), U.S. Army general (Racine) * Beauford T. Anderson (1922–1996), World War II Medal of Honor recipient (Eagle, Soldiers Grove) * Mark E. Anderson, U.S. National Guard general (Wisconsin Rapids) * Peter Anderson (1847–1907), American Civil War Medal of Honor recipient (Lafayette County) * Fred Ascani (1917–2010), U.S. Air Force Major General (Beloit) * Margaret H. Bair, U.S. Air National Guard general (Lake Geneva) * Merton W. Baker (1924–2000), U.S. Air Force Major General (Tomahawk) * George Barnett (1859–1930), Commandant of the United States Marine Corps (Lancaster, Boscobel) * Stuart E. Barstad (1929–2009), Chief of Chaplains of the U.S. Air Force (Colfax) * William A. Barstow (1813–1865), Union Army general (Waukesha, Janesville) * Frank E. Beatty (1853–1926), U.S. Navy admiral (Aztalan) * Harry Bell (1860–1938), Philippine–American War Medal of Honor recipient (Milwaukee) * Leslie Allen Bellrichard (1941–1967), Vietnam War Medal of Honor recipient (Janesville) * Harold Medberry Bemis (1884–1970), U.S. Navy admiral (Oshkosh) * Paul M. Blayney, U.S. Coast Guard admiral (Milwaukee, Jefferson) * Orville Emil Bloch (1915–1983), World War II Medal of Honor recipient (Big Falls) * Robert D. Bohn, U.S. Marine Corps Major General (Neenah) * Richard Bong (1920–1945), World War II pilot (Superior) * Frank Matteson Bostwick (1857–1945), U.S. Navy Commodore (Janesville) * Peter J. Boylan, U.S. Army Major General (Portage) * John Bradley (1923–1994), Iwo Jima flag-raiser (Antigo) * Edward S. Bragg (1827–1912), Union Army general (Fond du Lac) * Oscar Brookin, Spanish–American War Medal of Honor recipient (Byron) * Deming Bronson (1894–1957), World War I Medal of Honor recipient (Rhinelander) * Clarence John Brown (1895–1973), U.S. Navy Vice Admiral (Plum City) * F. Taylor Brown (1925–2011), U.S. Navy admiral (Ashland) * Robert Whitney Burns (1908–1964), U.S. Air Force Lieutenant General (Stanley) * Elmer J. Burr (1908–1942), World War II Medal of Honor recipient (Neenah, Menasha) ;C–E * Joseph Cable (1848–1877), American Indian Wars Medal of Honor recipient (Madison) * James J. Carey, U.S. Navy admiral (Green Lake County, Aurora) * Irving J. Carr (1875–1963), U.S. Army Major General (Chippewa Falls) * Guy W.S. Castle (1879–1919), Medal of Honor recipient * Arthur S. Champeny (1893–1979), U.S. Army general (Briggsville) * Stanley R. Christianson (1925–1950), Korean War Medal of Honor recipient (Mindoro) * Paul Clemens, U.S. Army general (Superior) * Gerald W. Clusen, U.S. Navy admiral (Manitowoc) * Jefferson Coates (1843–1880), American Civil War Medal of Honor recipient (Boscobel) * James Kelsey Cogswell (1847–1908), U.S. Navy admiral (Milwaukee) * Robert Grimes Coman (1887–1963), U.S. Navy Commodore (Trempealeau) * Richard H. Cosgriff (1845–1910), American Civil War Medal of Honor recipient (Hudson, Chippewa Falls) * James E. Croft (1833–1914), American Civil War Medal of Honor recipient (Janesville) * Winfield S. Cunningham (1900–1986), U.S. Navy admiral (Rockbridge) * James B. Currie (1925–2009), U.S. Air Force Major General (Milwaukee) * William B. Cushing (1842–1874), Navy officer who sank the [[CSS Albemarle|CSS Albemarle]]; namesake of the [[USS Cushing (DD-985)|USS Cushing]] (Delafield) * Marshall E. Cusic Jr., U.S. Navy admiral (Marshfield) * Lysander Cutler (1807–1866), Union Army general (Milwaukee) * Clinton W. Davies (1899–1989), U.S. Air Force general (Racine) * Frederick Curtice Davis (1915–1941), highly decorated Navy officer; namesake of the [[USS Frederick C. Davis (DE-136)|USS Frederick C. Davis]] (Rock County) * Leighton I. Davis (1910–1995), U.S. Air Force Lieutenant General (Sparta) * Charles G. Dawes (1865–1951), U.S. Army general (La Crosse) * Dirk J. Debbink, U.S. Navy Vice Admiral; Chief of Navy Reserve (Oconomowoc) * Abraham DeSomer (1884–1974), Medal of Honor recipient (Milwaukee) * John Durham (1843–1918), American Civil War Medal of Honor recipient (Malone) * Herbert W. Ehrgott (1910–1982), U.S. Air Force general (Milwaukee) * Clarence Ekstrom, U.S. Navy Vice Admiral (Waupaca) * Horace Ellis (1843–1867), American Civil War Medal of Honor recipient (Chippewa Falls) * William Ellis (1834–1875), American Civil War Medal of Honor recipient (Watertown) * Gerald L. Endl (1915–1944), World War II Medal of Honor recipient (Fort Atkinson, Janesville) ;F–I ]] ]] ]] * Lucius Fairchild (1831–1896), Union Army general (Madison) * Peter Fanta, U.S. Navy admiral (Manitowoc) * Jack K. Farris (born 1934), U.S. Air Force Major General (Fennimore) * Richard W. Fellows (1914–1998), U.S. Air Force general (Algoma) * Art Fiala (1899–2005), World War I (Kewaunee) * James H. Flatley (1906–1958), U.S. Navy Vice Admiral (Green Bay) * Lawrence J. Fleming (1922–2006), U.S. Air Force Major General (Green Bay) * James F. Flock, U.S. Marine Corps Major General (Milwaukee) * Amos Fries (1873–1963), U.S. Army Major General, Chief of the Chemical Warfare Service (Viroqua) * Harold A. Fritz (born 1944), Vietnam War Medal of Honor recipient (Milwaukee) * Julius A. Furer (1880–1963), U.S. Navy admiral (Mosel) * Augustus F. Gearhard (1893–1975), Deputy Chief of Chaplains of the U.S. Air Force (Milwaukee) * Theodore W. Goldin (1858–1935), American Indian Wars Medal of Honor recipient (Avon, Brodhead, Janesville, King) * Albert W. Grant (1856–1930), U.S. Navy Vice Admiral (Stevens Point) * Sandra A. Gregory, U.S. Air Force general (Loyal) * Kenneth E. Gruennert (1922–1942), World War II Medal of Honor recipient (Helenville) * Charles Smith Hamilton (1822–1891), Union Army Major General (Milwaukee) * Melvin O. Handrich (1919–1950), Korean War Medal of Honor recipient (Manawa) * Rodney R. Hannula, U.S. National Guard Major General (Saxon) * William Frederick Hase (1874–1935), U.S. Army Major General (Milwaukee) * J. Michael Hayes, U.S. Marine Corps general (Milwaukee) * Philip Hayes (1887–1949), U.S. Army Major General (Portage) * John Higgins (1899–1973), U.S. Navy admiral (Madison) * Frank E. Hill (1850–1906), American Indian Wars Medal of Honor recipient (Mayfield) * Benjamin Hilliker, American Civil War Medal of Honor recipient (Town of Waupaca) * Harrison Carroll Hobart (1815–1902), Union Army general (Sheboygan, Chilton, Milwaukee) * Roy Hoffmann, U.S. Navy admiral (Milwaukee) * Lucius Roy Holbrook (1875–1952), U.S. Army Major General (Arkansaw) * Willard Ames Holbrook (1860–1932), U.S. Army Major General (Arkansaw) * David William Hutchison (1908–1982), U.S. Air Force Major General (Mineral Point) * Einar H. Ingman, Jr. (born 1929), Korean War Medal of Honor recipient (Milwaukee, Tomahawk) ;J–L ]] ]] ]] * Frank B. James (1912–2004), U.S. Air Force general (Delavan) * Marvin John Jensen (1908–1993), U.S. Navy admiral (Sheboygan) * John L. Jerstad (1918–1943), World War II Medal of Honor recipient (Racine, Milwaukee) * Jay L. Johnson, Chief of Naval Operations (West Salem) * John Johnson (1842–1907), American Civil War Medal of Honor recipient (Janesville) * Stephen E. Johnson, U.S. Navy admiral (Wisconsin Rapids) * Donald S. Jones (1928–2004), U.S. Navy Vice Admiral (Madison) * Harley Sanford Jones (1902–1997), U.S. Air Force general (Fox Lake) * Emil C. Kiel (1895–1977), U.S. Air Force general * Charles King (1844–1933), U.S. Army general (Milwaukee) * Rufus King (1814–1876), Union Army general (Milwaukee) * John Baxter Kinne (1877–1954), Philippine–American War Medal of Honor recipient (Beloit) * Louis Joseph Kirn (1908–1995), U.S. Navy admiral (Milwaukee) * Russell Klika, combat photographer (Appleton) * Richard A. Knobloch (1918–2001), U.S. Air Force general (West Allis, Milwaukee) * Oscar Koch (1897–1970), U.S. Army general, member of the Military Intelligence Hall of Fame (Milwaukee) * Edmond Konrad, U.S. Navy admiral (Oshkosh) * James Benjamin Lampert (1914–1978), U.S. Army Lieutenant General * Thomas B. Larkin (1890–1968), Quartermaster General of the U.S. Army (Louisburg) * Daniel P. Leaf, U.S. Air Force Lieutenant General, Commander of the United States Pacific Command (Shawano) * William D. Leahy (1875–1959), U.S. Navy Fleet Admiral, first military officer to reach of five-star rank (Ashland) * James J. LeCleir (born 1941), U.S. Air Force Major General (Chippewa Falls) * Scott D. Legwold, U.S. National Guard general (Eau Claire) * James J. Lindsay (born 1932), U.S. Army General, first Commander of the United States Special Operations Command (Portage) * Nathan J. Lindsay (born 1936), U.S. Air Force Major General (Monroe) * Arno H. Luehman (1911–1989), U.S. Air Force Major General (Milwaukee) * Edward E. Lyon (1871–1931), Philippine–American War Medal of Honor recipient (Hixton) ;M–O ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Arthur MacArthur, Jr. (1845–1912), Medal of Honor Civil War, "On Wisconsin", father of General Douglas MacArthur (Milwaukee) * Douglas MacArthur (1880–1964), General of the U.S. Army, U.S. Army Chief of Staff, Medal of Honor recipient (Milwaukee) * Alexander Mackenzie (1844–1921), U.S. Army Chief of Engineers (Postosi) * Lester J. Maitland (1899–1990), U.S. Army Air Service general (Milwaukee) * Francis Marshall, U.S. Army general (Darlington) * Michael A. McAuliffe (born 1941), U.S. Air Force general (Ashland) * Michael J. McCarthy, U.S. Air Force Major General (Niagara) * John E. McCoy, U.S. Air National Guard general (Janesville, Stoughton) * Robert Bruce McCoy (1867–1926), U.S. National Guard Major General (Kenosha, Lafayette, Sparta) * Arthur L. McCullough, U.S. Air Force general (Milwaukee) * Charles C. McDonald (born 1933), U.S. Air Force General (Barron) * Edward McGlachlin, Jr., U.S. Army Major General (Fond du Lac, Stevens Point) * Hugh J. McGrath (1858–1899), Philippine–American War Medal of Honor recipient (Fond du Lac) * John S. Mills (1906–1996), U.S. Air Force Major General (Appleton) * Andrew Miller (1916–1944), World War II Medal of Honor recipient (Manitowoc, Two Rivers) * Billy Mitchell (1879–1936), U.S. general, aviation (raised in West Allis) * Marc Mitscher (1887–1947), World War II admiral (Hillsboro) * Robert J. Modrzejewski (born 1934), Vietnam War Medal of Honor recipient (Milwaukee) * Daniel B. Moore (1838–1914), American Civil War Medal of Honor recipient (Mifflin) * Charles E. Mower (1924–1944), World War II Medal of Honor recipient (Chippewa Falls) * Dennis Murphy (1830–1901), American Civil War Medal of Honor recipient (Green Bay) * Beryl Newman (1911–1998), World War II Medal of Honor recipient (Baraboo) * Richard J. Nolan (1848–1905), American Indian Wars Medal of Honor recipient (Milwaukee) * William Nordeen (1936–1988), U.S. Navy officer, killed in terrorist attack (Amery, Centuria) * Albert O'Connor, American Civil War Medal of Honor recipient (Lodi) * Tad J. Oelstrom, U.S. Air Force Lieutenant General (Milwaukee) * Ralph A. Ofstie (1897–1956), U.S. Navy Vice Admiral (Eau Claire) * Truman O. Olson (1917–1944), World War II Medal of Honor recipient (Christiana, Cambridge) * Andrew P. O'Meara (1907–2005), U.S. Army General, Commander-in-Chief of United States Southern Command and United States Army Europe (West Bend) * John Birdsell Oren (1909–2006), U.S. Coast Guard admiral (Madison) ;P–S * Halbert E. Paine (1826–1905), Union Army general (Milwaukee) * John Patterson (1838–1922), American Civil War Medal of Honor recipient (Summit, Mauston) * Ernest Dichmann Peek (1878–1950), U.S. Army Major General (Oshkosh) * Oscar V. Peterson (1899–1942), World War II Medal of Honor recipient (Prentice) * George F. Pond (1844–1911), American Civil War Medal of Honor recipient (Fairwater) * James Pond (1838–1903), American Civil War Medal of Honor recipient (Janesville) * Mitchell Red Cloud, Jr. (1924–1950), Korean War Medal of Honor recipient (Hatfield, Merrillan) * Marcus Robbins (1851–1924), American Indian Wars Medal of Honor recipient (Elba) * Carson Abel Roberts (1905–1983), U.S. Marine Corps Lieutenant General (Lancaster) * Marcus W. Robertson (1870–1948), Philippine–American War Medal of Honor recipient (Suamico) * Davis C. Rohr, U.S. Air Force Major General (Burlington) * Thomas H. Ruger (1833–1907), Superintendent of the United States Military Academy (Janesville) * Margaret A. Rykowski, U.S. Navy admiral (Milwaukee) * Ben L. Salomon (1914–1944), World War II Medal of Honor recipient (Milwaukee) * Frederick C. Salomon (1826–1897), Union Army general (Manitowoc) * Elmer Salzman, U.S. Marine Corps Major General (Kiel) * Walter Schindler (1897–1991), U.S. Navy Vice Admiral (New Glarus) * Herman Alfred Schmid (1910–1985), U.S. Air Force general (Milwaukee) * Carl Schurz (1829–1906), Union Army Major General (Town of Watertown, Milwaukee) * Richard Severson, U.S. Air Force general (Brooklyn) * James Shields (1810–1879), Union Army general * Henry Hastings Sibley (1811–1891), Union Army general * William Sickles (1844–1938), American Civil War Medal of Honor recipient (Fall River) * John Otto Siegel (1890–1973), World War I Medal of Honor recipient (Milwaukee) * Lance Sijan (1942–1968), Vietnam War Medal of Honor recipient (Milwaukee) * Clayton K. Slack (1896–1976), World War I Medal of Honor recipient (Plover) * Fred R. Sloan, U.S. Air National Guard Major General (Milwaukee) * John Converse Starkweather (1829–1890), Union Army general (Milwaukee) * Henry J. Stehling (1918–2001), U.S. Air Force general (Milwaukee) * Joseph Stika (1889–1976), U.S. Coast Guard Vice Admiral (Milwaukee, Kewaunee) * Kenneth E. Stumpf (born 1944), Vietnam War Medal of Honor recipient (Neenah, Milwaukee) * Jerome A. Sudut (1930–1951), Korean War Medal of Honor recipient (Wausau) * Dennis B. Sullivan (born 1927), U.S. Air Force general (Chippewa Falls) * Timothy S. Sullivan, U.S. Coast Guard admiral (Milwaukee) * Woodrow Swancutt (1915–1993), U.S. Air Force Major General (Edgar) ;T–Z ]] ]] ]] * Eugene L. Tattini, U.S. Air Force Lieutenant General (Madison) * Claude Taugher (1895–1963), World War I Distinguished Service Cross and Navy Cross recipient (Marathon City) * Thomas Toohey (1835–1918), American Civil War Medal of Honor recipient (Milwaukee) * Robin G. Tornow (1942–2010), U.S. Air Force general (Monroe) * Charles Treat, U.S. Army general (Monroe) * Clement A. Trott, U.S. Army Major General (Milwaukee) * Edwin M. Truell (1841–1907), American Civil War Medal of Honor recipient (Mauston) * Merrill B. Twining (1902–1996), U.S. Marine Corps General (Monroe) * Nathan C. Twining (1869–1924), U.S. Navy admiral (Boscobel) * Nathan Farragut Twining (1897–1982), U.S. Air Force general (Monroe) * William J. Van Ryzin (1914–2002), U.S. Marine Corps Lieutenant General (Appleton) * James M. Vande Hey (1916–2009), U.S. Air Force general * Hoyt Vandenberg (1899–1954), U.S. Air Force general (Milwaukee) * James R. Van Den Elzen (born 1931), U.S. Marine Corps general (Green Bay) * Alfred Verhulst (1921–1975), U.S. Air Force general (Sheboygan Falls) * Fred W. Vetter, Jr. (1921–2002), U.S. Air Force general (Milwaukee) * Lutz Wahl (1869–1928), Adjutant General of the U.S. Army (Milwaukee) * William Miller Wallace (1844–1924), U.S. Army general (Prairie du Chien) * Francis A. Wallar (1840–1911), American Civil War Medal of Honor recipient (De Soto) * Cadwallader C. Washburn (1818–1882), Union Army Major General (Mineral Point, La Crosse) * Waldemar F.A. Wendt (1912–1997), U.S. Navy Admiral, Commander-in-Chief of the United States Naval Forces Europe * Don S. Wenger (1911–1986), U.S. Air Force Major General (Monroe) * Leslie J. Westberg (1920–1997), U.S. Air Force general (Menasha) * Gary George Wetzel (born 1947), Vietnam War Medal of Honor recipient (South Milwaukee, Milwaukee) * Charles W. Whittlesey (1884–1921), World War I Medal of Honor recipient (Florence) * Hugh E. Wild (born 1918), U.S. Air Force general (Elmwood) * Albert H. Wilkening, U.S. Air National Guard Major General * Donald Erwin Wilson, U.S. Navy admiral (Taylor County) * Claron A. Windus, Indian Wars Medal of Honor recipient (Janesville) * Arthur Wolcott Yates, U.S. Army general * Cassin Young (1894–1942), World War II Medal of Honor recipient * Frank Albert Young (1876–1941), China Relief Expedition Medal of Honor recipient (Milwaukee) * Elmo Zumwalt (1920–2000), Chief of Naval Operations (Milwaukee) * Ralph Wise Zwicker (1903–1991), U.S. Army Major General (Stoughton) Nobel laureates ]] * Joseph Erlanger (1874–1965), recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine in 1944 (Madison) * Herbert Spencer Gasser (1888–1963), B.S. 1910, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine in 1944 (Platteville) * John Bardeen (1908–1991), B.S. 1928 and M.S. 1929, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physics in 1956 and 1972 (Madison) * Edward Lawrie Tatum (1909–1975), B.A. 1931, M.S. 1932, Ph.D. 1935, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine in 1958 (Madison) * Joshua Lederberg (1925–2008), recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine in 1958 (Madison) * Stanford Moore (1913–1982), Ph.D. 1938, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Chemistry in 1972 (Madison) * William P. Murphy (1892–1987), recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine in 1934 (Stoughton) * John H. van Vleck (1899–1980), A.B. 1920, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physics in 1977 (Madison) * Herbert A. Simon (1916–2001), B.A. 1936, Ph.D. 1943, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Economics in 1978 (Milwaukee) * Theodore Schultz (1902–1998), M.S. 1928, Ph.D. 1930, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Economics in 1979 (Madison) * Erwin Neher (born 1944), M.S. 1967, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine in 1991 (Madison) * Paul D. Boyer (born 1918), M.S. 1941, Ph.D. 1943, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Chemistry in 1997 (Madison) * Günter Blobel (born 1936), Ph.D. 1967, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine in 1999 (Madison) * Jack Kilby (1923–2005), M.S. 1950, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physics for the integrated circuit in 2000 (Milwaukee) * Alan G. MacDiarmid (1927–2007), M.S. 1952, Ph.D. 1953, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Chemistry in 2000 (Madison) Politics and activism ]] ;A–B * Nick Wyrembeck (1993 - ), General Badass (Sheboygan, Wisconsin) * Glenn A. Abbey (1898–1962), U.S. diplomat (Dodgeville) * Alva Adams (1850–1922), Governor of Colorado (Iowa County) * Billy Adams (1861–1954), Governor of Colorado (Blue Mounds) * J. Frank Aldrich (1853–1933), U.S. Representative from Illinois (Two Rivers) * William Aldrich (1820–1885), U.S. Representative from Illinois (Fond du Lac) * William A. Anderson (1873–1954), Mayor of Minneapolis (Adams County) * George R. Andrews (1808–1873), U.S. Representative from New York (Oshkosh) * Walter Annenberg (1908–2002), U.S. Ambassador to the United Kingdom (Milwaukee) * Les Aspin (1938–1995), Congressman and Secretary of Defense (Milwaukee) * Gerhard A. Bading (1870–1946), U.S. diplomat (Milwaukee) * John Miller Baer (1886–1970), U.S. Representative from North Dakota (Black Creek) * Hiram Barber, Jr. (1835–1924), U.S. Representative from Illinois (Horicon, Juneau) * Thomas M. Barrett (born 1953), Congressman and Mayor of Milwaukee (Milwaukee) * William A. Barstow (1813–1865), Governor (Waukesha, Janesville) * Coles Bashford (1816–1878), Governor, U.S. Congressional Delegate from the Arizona Territory (Oshkosh) * David L. Bazelon (1909–1993), Judge of the U.S. Court of Appeals (Superior) * Charles S. Benton (1810–1882), U.S. Representative from New York (Milwaukee, La Crosse) * Victor L. Berger (1860–1929)), U.S. Representative (Milwaukee) * Benjamin P. Birdsall (1858–1917), U.S. Representative from Iowa (Weyauwega) * John J. Blaine (1875–1934), Governor and U.S. Senator (Wingville) * C. A. Bottolfsen (1891–1964), Governor of Idaho (Superior) * Matthias J. Bovee (1793–1872), U.S. Representative from New York (Milwaukee, Eagle) * Edward S. Bragg (1827–1912), U.S. diplomat (Fond du Lac) * John A. Bryan (1794–1864), U.S. diplomat (Milwaukee, Menasha) * James Budd (1851–1908), California Governor (Janesville) * George Bunn (1865–1918), Justice of the Minnesota Supreme Court (Sparta) * John H. Burke (1894–1951), U.S. Representative from California (Excelsior) * John R. Burke (1924–1993), U.S. diplomat (Madison) * Charles C. Butler, Chief Justice of the Colorado Supreme Court (Milwaukee) * John W. Byrnes (1913–1985), U.S. Representative (Green Bay) ;C–E ]] ]] ]] ]] * Thomas Cale (1848–1941), U.S. Congressional Delegate from the Alaska Territory (Fond du Lac) * John Benton Callis (1828–1898), U.S. Representative from Alabama (Lancaster) * Lois Capps (born 1938), U.S. Representative from California (Ladysmith) * Milton Robert Carr (born 1943), U.S. Representative from Michigan (Janesville) * Carrie Chapman Catt (1859–1947), feminist (Ripon) * Eugene W. Chafin (1852–1920), Prohibition Party candidate for President of the United States (East Troy, Waukesha) * Liz Cheney (born 1966), U.S. Representative from Wyoming (Madison) * Kathryn F. Clarenbach (1920–1994), first chairwoman of the National Organization for Women (Sparta) * Paul Clement (born 1966), Solicitor General of the United States (Town of Cedarburg) * Cliff Clevenger (1885–1960), U.S. Representative from Ohio (Appleton) * Wilbur J. Cohen (1913–1987), U.S. Secretary of Health, Education, and Welfare (Milwaukee) * Harmon Sweatland Conger (1816–1882), U.S. Representative from New York (Janesville) * Willis C. Cook (1874–1942), U.S. diplomat (Gratiot) * Henry A. Cooper (1850–1931), U.S. Representative (Spring Prairie, Burlington, Racine) * Michael Copps (born 1940), Commissioner on the Federal Communications Commission (Milwaukee) * John W. Cox Jr. (born 1947), U.S. Representative from Illinois (Hazel Green) * Kenneth H. Dahlberg (born 1917), figure in the Watergate scandal, later cleared (Wilson) * Henry C. A. Damm (1874–1929), U.S. diplomat (Waushara County) * Joseph E. Davies (1876–1958), U.S. diplomat (Watertown) * Charles G. Dawes (1865–1951), Vice President of the United States (La Crosse) * Thomas Cleland Dawson (1865–1912), U.S. diplomat (Hudson) * Ada Deer (born 1935), Native-American/Menominee activist, former BIA official (Keshena) * Peter V. Deuster (1831–1904), U.S. diplomat (Milwaukee, Port Washington) * Bernardine Dohrn (born 1942), activist (Milwaukee) * Michael Dombeck, former Chief of the US Forest Service * F. Ryan Duffy (1888–1979), Chief Judge of the U.S. Court of Appeals (Fond du Lac) * Charles Durkee (1805–1870), U.S. Senator, Governor of the Utah Territory (Kenosha) * Lawrence Eagleburger (1930–2011), Secretary of State (Milwaukee) * John E. Erickson (1863–1946), U.S. Senator from Montana (Stoughton) * John J. Esch (1861–1941), U.S. Representative (Norwalk, La Crosse) * Experience Estabrook (1813–1894), U.S. Congressional Delegate from Nebraska Territory (Geneva) * Evan Alfred Evans (1876–1948), Judge of the U.S. Court of Appeals (Spring Green, Baraboo) ;F–I ]] ]] * Lucius Fairchild (1831–1896), U.S. diplomat (Madison) * Thomas E. Fairchild (1912–2007), Chief Judge of the U.S. Court of Appeals (Milwaukee) * Jacob Fawcett, Chief Justice of the Nebraska Supreme Court (Benton) * Russ Feingold (born 1953), U.S. Senator and co-author of McCain-Feingold Campaign Reform Act (Janesville, Middleton) * William R. Finch (1847–1913), U.S. diplomat (Walworth County) * Albert Fowler (1802–1883), Mayor of Rockford, Illinois (Milwaukee, Wauwatosa) * James A. Frear (1861–1939), U.S. Representative (Hudson) * George A. Garrett (1888–1971), U.S. diplomat (La Crosse) * Hiram Gill (1866–1919), Mayor of Seattle (Watertown) * James Gillett (1860–1937), U.S. Representative from California (Viroqua, Sparta) * Callista Gingrich (born 1966), wife of former Speaker Newt Gingrich (Whitehall) * Glory of the Morning, the only female chief ever recorded in the oral history of the Ho-Chunk nation * Guy D. Goff (1866–1933), U.S. Senator from West Virginia (Milwaukee) * William Goodell (1792–1878), prominent abolitionist, candidate for President of the United States (Janesville) * Warren Green (1870–1945), Governor of South Dakota (Jackson County) * John A. Gronouski (1919–1996), U.S. Postmaster General (Dunbar, Green Bay) * Richard W. Guenther (1845–1913), U.S. diplomat (Oshkosh) * Herbert James Hagerman (1871–1935), Governor of the New Mexico Territory (Milwaukee) * Darwin Hall (1844–1919), U.S. Representative from Minnesota (Wheatland, Grand Rapids) * John Hammill (1875–1936), Governor of Iowa (Linden) * Henry C. Hansbrough (1848–1933), U.S. Senator from North Dakota (Baraboo) * Ole Hanson (1874–1940), Mayor of Seattle (Racine County) * Mildred Harnack (1902–1943), resistance fighter in Nazi Germany (Milwaukee) * Gilbert N. Haugen (1859–1933), U.S. Representative from Iowa (Orfordville) * Everis A. Hayes (1855–1942), U.S. Representative from California (Waterloo) * Ned R. Healy (1905–1977), U.S. Representative from California (Milwaukee) * Charles N. Herreid (1857–1928), Governor of South Dakota (Madison) * Lorena Hickok (1893–1968), friend of Eleanor Roosevelt, helped Harry Hopkins with fact-finding missions during the New Deal (East Troy) * Fred H. Hildebrandt (1874–1956), U.S. Representative from South Dakota (West Bend, Waupun) * George H. Hodges (1866–1947), Governor of Kansas (Orion) * Adoniram J. Holmes (1842–1902), U.S. Representative from Iowa (Palmyra) * Timothy O. Howe (1816–1883), U.S. Postmaster General (Green Bay) * Daniel Hugunin, Jr. (1790–1850), U.S. Representative from New York (Kenosha) * Merlin Hull (1871–1953), U.S. Representative (Black River Falls) * Paul O. Husting (1866–1917), U.S. Senator (Fond du Lac) ;J–L ]] ]] ]] ]] * Franklin M. Jahnke (born 1990), member of the Wisconsin State Assembly * Edward H. Jenison (1907–1996), U.S. Representative from Illinois (Fond du Lac) * J. Leroy Johnson (1888–1961), U.S. Representative from California (Wausau) * Martin N. Johnson (1850–1909), U.S. Senator from North Dakota (Racine County) * Charles Jonas (1840–1896), U.S. diplomat (Racine) * Edgar A. Jonas (1885–1965), U.S. Representative from Illinois (Mishicot) * Francis B. Keene, U.S. diplomat (Milwaukee) * Oscar Keller (1878–1927), U.S. Representative from Minnesota (Helenville) * John Edward Kelley (1853–1941), U.S. Representative from South Dakota (Portage) * George F. Kennan (1904–2005), diplomat (Milwaukee) * Rufus King (1814–1876), U.S. diplomat (Milwaukee) * Jerry Kleczka (born 1943), U.S. Representative (Milwaukee) * Herb Kohl (born 1935), U.S. Senator and sports-franchise owner (Milwaukee) * Julius Albert Krug (1907–1970), U.S. Secretary of the Interior (Madison) * Paul John Kvale (1896–1960), U.S. Representative from Minnesota (Orfordville) * Robert M. La Follette Sr. (1855–1925), Congressman, Governor and U.S. Senator (Primrose, Madison) * Robert M. La Follette Jr. (1895–1953), U.S. Senator (Madison) * Mel Laird (born 1922), Congressman and Secretary of Defense (Marshfield) * Richard D. Lamm (born 1935), Governor of Colorado, Reform Party candidate for President of the United States (Madison) * Gilbert L. Laws (1838–1907), U.S. Representative from Nebraska (Richland Center) * Irvine Lenroot (1869–1949), U.S. Senator (Superior) * Jerris G. Leonard (1931–2006), Administrator of the Law Enforcement Assistance Administration (Milwaukee) * Francis O. Lindquist (1869–1924), U.S. Representative from Michigan (Marinette) * Thomas A. Livesley (1863–1947), Mayor of Salem, Oregon (Ironton) * Thomas A. Loftus (born 1945), U.S. diplomat (Stoughton) * James B. Loken (born 1940), Judge of the U.S. Court of Appeals (Madison) * Don Lathrop Love (1863–1940), Mayor of Lincoln, Nebraska (Janesville) * Patrick Joseph Lucey (born 1918), U.S. diplomat, Independent candidate for Vice President of the United States (La Crosse, Prairie du Chien) ;M–O ]] ]] ]] * William Josiah MacDonald (1873–1946), U.S. Representative from Michigan (Potosi) * Henry Markham (1840–1923), U.S. Representative from California (Milwaukee) * John McCarthy (1857–1943), U.S. Representative from Nebraska (Stoughton) * Joseph McCarthy (1908–1957), U.S. Senator (Grand Chute, Shawano) * James McCleary (1853–1924), U.S. Representative from Minnesota (Maiden Rock) * Myron Hawley McCord (1840–1908), U.S. Representative, Governor of the Arizona Territory (Shawano, Merrill) * K. T. McFarland (born 1951), Deputy National Security Advisor (Madison) * George de Rue Meiklejohn (1857–1929), U.S. Representative from Nebraska (Weyauwega) * Golda Meir (1898–1978), Israeli Prime Minister (Milwaukee) * Abner J. Mikva (born 1926), U.S. Representative from Illinois (Milwaukee) * John L. Mitchell (1842–1904), Congressman and U.S. Senator (Milwaukee) * Charles Henry Morgan (1842–1912), U.S. Representative from Missouri (Pewaukee) * John Morrow (1865–1935), U.S. Representative from New Mexico (Darlington) * Wayne L. Morse (1900–1974), U.S. Senator from Oregon (Madison) * Mary Mullarkey (born 1943), Chief Justice of the Colorado Supreme Court (New London) * Robert Daniel Murphy (1894–1978), U.S. diplomat (Milwaukee) * Philleo Nash (1909–1987), Commissioner of the United States Bureau of Indian Affairs (Wisconsin Rapids) * Gaylord Nelson (1916–2005), Governor and U.S. Senator (Clear Lake, Madison) * Knute Nelson (1843–1923), U.S. Senator from Minnesota (Palmyra, Madison) * Orsen N. Nielsen, U.S. diplomat (Beloit) * William Nordeen (1936–1988), U.S. diplomat assassinated by the terrorist group Revolutionary Organization 17 November (Amery, Centuria) * Frank Nye (1852–1935), U.S. Representative from Minnesota (River Falls, Hudson) * Gerald Nye (1892–1971), U.S. Senator from North Dakota (Hortonville, Wittenberg) * Dave Obey (born 1938), U.S. Representative (Wausau) * Mike O'Callaghan (1929–2004), Governor of Nevada (La Crosse) * Kenneth J. O'Connell (1909–2000), Chief Justice of the Oregon Supreme Court (Bayfield) * Alvin O'Konski (1904–1987), U.S. Representative (Kewaunee, Rhinelander) * Ole H. Olson (1872–1954), Governor of North Dakota (Mondovi) ;P–S ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Halbert E. Paine (1826–1905), U.S. Representative (Milwaukee) * Henry C. Payne (1843–1904), Postmaster General of the United States (Milwaukee) * James Breck Perkins (1847–1910), U.S. Representative from New York (St. Croix Falls) * Russell W. Peterson (born 1916), Governor of Delaware (Portage) * Tom Petri (born 1940), U.S. Representative (Marinette, Fond du Lac) * Augustus Herman Pettibone (1825–1918), U.S. Representative from Tennessee (La Crosse) * Milton Rice Polland (1909–2006), Marshall Islands diplomat (Milwaukee) * John F. Potter (1817–1899), U.S. diplomat (Town of East Troy) * Steve Preston (born 1960), SBA administrator, U.S. Secretary of Housing and Urban Development (Janesville) * J. A. O. Preus (1883–1961), Governor of Minnesota (Columbia County) * Reince Priebus, chairman of the Republican National Committee, White House Chief of Staff (Kenosha) * William Proxmire (1915–2005), U.S. Senator (Madison) * Joseph V. Quarles (1943–1911), U.S. Senator (Kenosha) * Alexander Randall (1819–1872), U.S. Postmaster General (Waukesha) * Edwin M. Randall (1822–1895), Chief Justice of the Florida Supreme Court (Waukesha) * Louise Goff Reece (1898–1970), U.S. Representative from Tennessee (Milwaukee) * William Rehnquist (1924–2005), U.S. Supreme Court Chief Justice (Milwaukee, Shorewood) * Paul Samuel Reinsch (1869–1923), U.S. diplomat (Milwaukee) * Henry S. Reuss (1912–2002), U.S. Representative (Milwaukee) * James DeNoon Reymert (1821–1896), State legislator and newspaper publisher (Muskego, Norway) * William A. Richards (1849–1912), Wyoming Governor (Town of Hazel Green) * Ben A. Riehle (1897–1967), member of the Wisconsin State Assembly * Jim Risch (born 1943), U.S. Senator from Idaho (Milwaukee) * Charles R. Robertson (1889–1951), U.S. Representative from North Dakota (Madison) * Thomas J. B. Robinson (1868–1958), U.S. Representative from Iowa (New Diggings) * Thomas H. Ruger (1833–1907), Governor of Georgia (Janesville) * Loret Miller Ruppe (1936–1996), U.S. diplomat (Milwaukee) * Jeremiah McLain Rusk (1830–1893), U.S. Secretary of Agriculture (Viroqua) * Paul Ryan (born 1970), U.S. Representative (Janesville), Speaker of the House, and 2012 Republican nominee for Vice President under Mitt Romney * George Myron Sabin (1833–1890), U.S. District Court Judge in Nevada (Madison) * Elmore Y. Sarles (1859–1929), Governor of North Dakota (Wonewoc) * Charles R. Savage (1906–1976), U.S. Representative from Washington (La Farge) * John G. Schmitz (1930–2001), U.S. Representative from California, American Independent Party candidate for President of the United States (Milwaukee) * Lester Schnare, U.S. diplomat (Mondovi) * Carl Schurz (1829–1906), U.S. Secretary of the Interior (Watertown, Milwaukee) * Lewis B. Schwellenbach (1894–1948), U.S. Secretary of Labor (Superior) * Stuart Nash Scott (1906–1991), U.S. diplomat (Madison) * Jim Sensenbrenner (born 1943), U.S. Representative (Shorewood) * Carlos D. Shelden (1840–1904), U.S. Representative from Michigan (Walworth) * James Shields (1806–1879), U.S. Senator from Illinois, Minnesota, and Missouri * Henry Hastings Sibley (1811–1891), U.S. Congressional Delegate, Governor of Minnesota * Steve Sisolak (born 1953), Governor of Nevada (Milwaukee) * Albert Smith (1805–1870), U.S. Representative from New York (Milwaukee) * Daniel V. Speckhard (born 1959), U.S. diplomat (Clintonville) * William H. Stafford (1869–1957), U.S. Representative (Milwaukee) * Pete Stark (born 1931), U.S. Representative from California (Milwaukee) * George A. Starkweather (1794–1879), U.S. Representative from New York (Milwaukee) * Halvor Steenerson (1852–1926), U.S. Representative from Minnesota (Pleasant Springs) * Janet Dempsey Steiger (1939–2004), Chairwoman of the Federal Trade Commission (Oshkosh) * William Story (1843–1921), Lieutenant Governor of Colorado (Milwaukee) * William H. H. Stowell (1840–1922), U.S. Representative from Virginia (Appleton) * Robert C. Strong (1915–1999), U.S. diplomat (Beloit) * Bart Stupak (born 1952), Michigan Congressman (Milwaukee) ;T–Z ]] ]] * Clark W. Thompson, U.S. Representative from Texas (La Crosse) * Tommy Thompson (born 1941), Governor, Secretary of Health and Human Services, and 2008 candidate for President (Elroy) * Peter G. Torkildsen (born 1958), U.S. Representative from Massachusetts (Milwaukee) * William M. Treloar (1850–1935), U.S. Representative from Missouri (Linden) * Ben Tremain (born 1888) * Fran Ulmer (born 1947), Lieutenant Governor of Alaska (Horicon) * Robert Scadden Vessey (1858–1929), Governor of South Dakota (Oshkosh) * William Freeman Vilas (1840–1908), U.S. Postmaster General and U.S. Secretary of the Interior (Madison) * Aad J. Vinje (1857–1929), Chief Justice of the Wisconsin Supreme Court (Superior) * Davis H. Waite (1825–1901), Governor of Colorado (Princeton) * Thomas J. Walsh (1859–1933), U.S. Senator and main prosecutor in the Teapot Dome Scandal hearings (Two Rivers) * William Warner (1840–1916), U.S. Senator from Missouri (Shullsburg, Madison) * Cadwallader C. Washburn (1818–1882), U.S. Representative (Mineral Point, La Crosse) * Paul Weyrich (1942–2008), commentator (Racine) * Alexander Wiley (1884–1967), U.S. Senator (Chippewa Falls) * Frances Willard (1839–1898), suffragist and temperance activist (Janesville) * John A. Williams (1835–1900), U.S. District Court Judge in Arkansas (Delafield) * Gardner R. Withrow (1892–1964), U.S. Representative (La Crosse) * Leonard G. Wolf (1925–1970), U.S. Representative from Iowa (Mazomanie) * Frank P. Woods (1868–1944), U.S. Representative from Iowa (Sharon) * Clement J. Zablocki (1912–1983), U.S. Representative (Milwaukee) * Carl Zeidler (1908–1942), mayor of Milwaukee * Frank Zeidler (1912–2006), mayor of Milwaukee, Socialist Party candidate for president in 1976 (Milwaukee) * Roger H. Zion (born 1921), U.S. Representative from Indiana (Milwaukee) Religion ]] ]] ]] * Anton Anderledy (1819–1892), Superior General of the Society of Jesus (Green Bay) * Stuart E. Barstad (1929–2009), Chief of Chaplains of the U.S. Air Force (Colfax) * David Benke (born 1946), President of the Atlantic District of the Lutheran Church–Missouri Synod (Milwaukee) * Thea Bowman (1937–1990), Roman Catholic nun (La Crosse) * Fabian Bruskewitz (born 1935), Bishop of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Lincoln (Milwaukee) * Raymond Leo Burke (born 1948), Prefect of the Supreme Tribunal of the Apostolic Signatura (Richland Center) * Solanus Casey (1870–1957), Roman Catholic priest, declared Venerable by Blessed John Paul II (Oak Grove) * W. Patrick Donlin, Supreme Advocate of the Knights of Columbus (Madison) * Selena Fox (born 1949), Wiccan priestess, religious-rights activist, and founder of Circle Sanctuary (Barneveld) and Pagan Spirit Gathering * Annie Laurie Gaylor, co-founder of the Freedom From Religion Foundation (Madison) * Augustus F. Gearhard (1893–1975), Deputy Chief of Chaplains of the U.S. Air Force (Milwaukee) * Zenas H. Gurley, Sr. (1801–1871), Apostle of the Reorganized Church of Latter Day Saints (Yellowstone) * Francis J. Haas (1889–1953), Bishop of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Grand Rapids (Racine) * Jerome J. Hastrich (1914–1995), Bishop of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Gallup (Milwaukee) * Carl Christian Hein (1868–1937), President of the American Lutheran Church (Marion) * Keith K. Hilbig (born 1942), General authority of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (Milwaukee) * Francis Peter Leipzig (1895–1981), Bishop of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Baker (Chilton) * Felix Ley (1909–1972), Bishop of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Naha (Hewitt) * Arthur C. Lichtenberger (1900–1968), Presiding Bishop of the Episcopal Church (Oshkosh) * Albert Gregory Meyer (1903–1965), Archbishop of the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Chicago * Aloisius Joseph Muench (1889–1962), Roman Catholic Cardinal (Milwaukee) * Joseph Perry (born 1948), Auxiliary Bishop of the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Chicago (Mount Calvary, Milwaukee) * Franz Pieper (1852–1931), President of the Lutheran Church–Missouri Synod (Manitowoc) * Herman Amberg Preus (1825–1894), President of the Synod of the Norwegian Evangelical Lutheran Church in America (Spring Prairie) * Vincent James Ryan (1884–1951), Bishop of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Bismarck (Arlington) * Augustine Francis Schinner (1863–1937), Bishop of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Superior and Roman Catholic Diocese of Spokane (Milwaukee) * Mark Francis Schmitt (born 1923), Bishop of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Marquette (Algoma) * James Strang (1813–1856), founder of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints (Strangite) (Voree) * Hans Gerhard Stub (1849–1931), Bishop of the Norwegian Lutheran Church of America (Muskego) * Paul Francis Tanner (1905–1994), Bishop of the Roman Catholic Diocese of St. Augustine (Milwaukee) Science, including medicine ]] ]] ]] * Frank Ackerman (born 1946), economist (Madison) * Roy Chapman Andrews (1884–1960), naturalist (Beloit) * John Bardeen (1908–1991), Nobel Prize-winning physicist (Madison) * George Harold Brown (1908–1987), developer of color television (Portage) * Thomas Chrowder Chamberlin (1843–1928), geologist (Beloit) * John Henry Comstock (1849–1931), entomologist (Janesville) * Edwin Copeland, noted botanist and founder of the University of the Philippines Los Banos College of Agriculture * Seymour Cray (1925–1996), computer designer (Chippewa Falls) * John Thomas Curtis (1913–1961), botanist and ecologist; the Bray Curtis dissimilarity is partially named for him (Milwaukee) * Marshall E. Cusic Jr., Chief of the U.S. Navy Medical Reserve Corps (Marshfield) * Farrington Daniels (1889–1972), pioneer researcher in Solar energy (Madison) * Richard Davidson (born 1951), psychologist, pioneer of affective neuroscience (Madison) * Hector DeLuca, Vitamin D metabolism (Madison) * Michael Dhuey (born 1958), co-developer of the Macintosh II and the iPod (Milwaukee) * Olin J. Eggen (1919–1998), astronomer (Orfordville) * Milton Erickson (1901–1980), founding president of the American Society for Clinical Hypnosis, NLP (Lowell) * Ernst Guillemin (1898–1970), recipient of the IEEE Medal of Honor (Milwaukee) * Ned Hollister (1876–1924), biologist (Delavan) * Donald Knuth (born 1938), computer scientist (Milwaukee) * Elmer Kraemer (1898–1943), chemist (Liberty) * Donald Laub (born 1935), plastic surgeon (Milwaukee) * Albert Lehninger (1917–1986), biochemist (Madison) * Aldo Leopold (1887–1948), ecologist (Madison) * Karl Paul Link (1901–1978), discovered warfarin (named for the Wisconsin Alumni Research Foundation) (Madison) * William Shainline Middleton (1890–1975), co-founder and Secretary-Treasurer of the American Board of Internal Medicine (Madison) * John Muir (1838–1914), environmentalist (Portage) * John Benjamin Murphy (1857–1916), inventor of Murphy's punch sign, Murphy's sign, and the Murphy drip (Appleton) * Robert B. Pinter (1937–2001), biomedical engineer (Milwaukee) * Carl Rogers (1902–1987), psychologist and originator of "client-centered therapy" (Madison) * Francis G. Slack (1897–1985), physicist (Superior) * Harry Steenbock (1886–1967), Vitamin D catalyzed by sunlight, D-fortified milk; rickets cured (Charlestown, New Holstein, Madison) * Jeremiah Burnham Tainter (1836–1920), inventor of the Tainter gate (Prairie du Chien) * James Thomson (born 1958), first scientist to isolate human embryonic stem cells (Madison) * Darold Treffert, psychiatrist (Fond du Lac) * Charles R. Van Hise (1857–1918), geologist and academic (Fulton) * Thorstein Veblen (1857–1929), sociologist, economist, social theorist (Cato) * Warren Weaver (1894–1978), pioneer of machine translation (Reedsburg) * Louis Jolyon West (1924–1999), psychiatrist (Madison) * Daniel Hale Williams (1858–1931), surgeon (Janesville) * Oliver E. Williamson (born 1932), economist (Superior) * Joseph Zimmermann (1912–2004), inventor of the answering machine (Kenosha) * Otto Julius Zobel (1887–1970), inventor of the m-derived filter and the Zobel network (Ripon) Space exploration ]] * Daniel Brandenstein (born 1943), astronaut (Watertown) * Raja Chari (born 1977), astronaut candidate * Leroy Chiao (born 1960), astronaut (Milwaukee) * Laurel Clark (1961–2003), astronaut; died in the Space Shuttle Columbia disaster (Racine) * Mark C. Lee (born 1952), astronaut (Viroqua) * Nathan J. Lindsay (born 1936), astronaut (Monroe) * Jim Lovell (born 1928), astronaut (Milwaukee) * Deke Slayton (1924–1993), astronaut (Sparta) * Eugene L. Tattini, Deputy Director of the Jet Propulsion Laboratory (Madison) * Jeffrey Williams (born 1958), astronaut (Superior, Winter) Sports ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ;A–B * Earl Abell (1892–1956), head coach of Colgate Raiders and Virginia Cavaliers football teams, member of College Football Hall of Fame (Portage) * Ellen Ahrndt (1922–2009), All-American Girls Professional Baseball League player (Racine, Brodhead) * Austin Aries (born 1978), professional wrestler (Milwaukee) * Bill Albright (born 1929), football player (Racine) * Alan Ameche (1933–1988), football player, Heisman Trophy winner (Kenosha) * Morrie Arnovich (1910–1959), MLB All-Star outfielder * Ben Askren (born 1984), amateur wrestler, mixed martial artist (Hartland) * Ed Aspatore, football player (Fond du Lac) * Glena Avila (born 1975), mixed martial artist (Sparta) * Pete Banaszak (born 1944), football player (Crivitz) * Jimmy Banks (born 1964), soccer player (Milwaukee) * Peter Barrett (1935–2000), Olympic gold medalist (Madison) * Sam Barry (1892–1950), head coach, Iowa and USC, basketball, baseball, football; member of Basketball Hall of Fame (Madison) * Myrt Basing, football player (Appleton) * Mistie Bass (born 1983), basketball player (Janesville) * Lemoine Batson (1898–1991), Olympic athlete (Eau Claire) * Ginger Beaumont (1876–1956), baseball player, first player to bat in World Series (Rochester, Honey Creek, Burlington) * Wayland Becker (1910–1984), football player (Soperton) * Travis Beckum (born 1987), football player (Milwaukee) * Ken Behring (born 1928), former Seattle Seahawks owner (Monroe) * Chuck Belin (born 1970), football player (Milwaukee) * Michael Bennett (born 1978), football player (Milwaukee) * Tony Bennett (born 1969), basketball coach at Virginia men's basketball, player at UW-Green Bay (Green Bay) * Jason Berken (born 1983), baseball player (Green Bay) * Dennis Berkholtz (born 1945), Olympic athlete (Appleton) * Ray Berres (1907–2007), baseball player and coach (Kenosha) * George Berry, football player (Milwaukee) * Rich Bickle (born 1961), NASCAR driver (Edgerton) * Tom Bienemann, football player (Kenosha) * Dick Bilda, football player (Milwaukee) * Kelly Bires (born 1984), NASCAR driver (Mauston) * Rocky Bleier (born 1946), football player, Pittsburgh Steelers (Appleton) * Bob Blewett (1877–1958), baseball player (Fond du Lac) * Dick Bosman (born 1944), MLB player and coach (Kenosha) * Pat Bowlen (born 1944), owner of Denver Broncos (Prairie du Chien) * Gene Brabender (1941–1996), baseball player (Madison) * Gil Brandt (born 1933), NFL executive, Dallas Cowboys (Milwaukee) * Tyrone Braxton (born 1964), football player (Madison) * Erika Brown (born 1973), national champion curler (Madison) * J.T. Bruett (born 1967), baseball player (Milwaukee) * Maureen Brunt (born 1982), Olympic medalist, world champion curler (Portage) * Cub Buck (1892–1966), NFL player, college football coach (Eau Claire) * Ray Busler, football player (Watertown) * Brian Butch (born 1984), basketball player (Appleton) * Caron Butler (born 1980), basketball player (Racine) * Karyn Bye, Olympic gold medalist (River Falls) ;C–E * Dave Cahill (born 1942), football player (Stanley) * Mike Cahill (born 1952), tennis player (Waukesha, Germantown) * Jim Caldwell (born 1955), NFL head coach (Beloit) * Dick Campbell (born 1935), football player (Green Bay) * Gabe Carimi (born 1988), All-American and NFL football player * Bill Carollo (born 1951), NFL referee (Brookfield, Shorewood) * Kip Carpenter (born 1979), Olympic medalist, world champion speed skater (Brookfield) * Anthony Carter (born 1975), basketball player (Milwaukee) * Rick Chryst, Commissioner of the Mid-American Conference (Madison) * Franklin Clarke (born 1934), football player (Beloit) * John Coatta (1929–2000), NFL scout (Madison) * Colin Cochart (born 1987), football player (Kewaunee) * Eddie Cochems (1877–1953), college football coach (Sturgeon Bay, Madison) * Craig Counsell (born 1970), player and manager for Milwaukee Brewers (Whitefish Bay) * Lave Cross (1866–1927), baseball player (Milwaukee) * Press Cruthers (1890–1976), baseball player (Kenosha) * Abner Dalrymple (1857–1939), baseball player, first player to ever be intentionally walked with the bases loaded (Gratiot) * Margaret Danhauser (1921–1987), baseball player (Racine) * Ralph Davis, football player (Seymour) * Sam Dekker (born 1994), basketball player (Sheboygan) * Jay DeMerit (born 1979), soccer player (Green Bay) * John DeMerit (born 1936), baseball player (West Bend) * Dan Devine (1924–2002), Notre Dame and Green Bay Packers head coach, College Football Hall of Fame (Augusta) * Travis Diener (born 1982), basketball player (Fond du Lac) * Mary Docter (born 1961), Olympic athlete (Madison) * Sarah Docter (born 1964), Olympic athlete (Madison) * John Doehring (1909–1972), football player (Milwaukee) * Chad Dombrowski (born 1980), soccer player (West Allis) * Tighe Dombrowski (born 1982), soccer player (West Allis) * Gus Dorais (1891–1954), NFL head coach, College Football Hall of Fame (Chippewa Falls) * Jake Dowell (born 1985), hockey player for Minnesota Wild (Eau Claire) * Davis Drewiske (born 1984), hockey player for Los Angeles Kings (Hudson) * Alyson Dudek (born 1990), Olympic athlete (Hales Corners) * Mike Dunleavy, Jr. (born 1980), basketball player (Mequon) * Ryne Duren (1929–2011), baseball player (Cazenovia) * Claude Elliott (1876–1923), baseball player (Pardeeville) * Brent Emery (born 1957), Olympic medalist (Milwaukee) * Molly Engstrom (born 1983), Olympic medalist (Siren) * Louise Erickson (born 1929), All-American Girls Professional Baseball League player (Arcadia) * Cory Everson (born 1958), bodybuilder, six-time Ms. Olympia (Racine) ;F–G * Suzy Favor-Hamilton (born 1967), Olympic runner (Stevens Point) * Yasmin Farooq (born 1965), Olympic rower (Waupun) * Happy Felsch, baseball player (Milwaukee) * Bill Fischer (born 1930), MLB pitcher and coach (Wausau) * Clarke Fischer, football player (Milwaukee) * Jim Fitzgerald (born 1926), basketball team owner (Janesville) * Stan Fox (1952–2000), Indycar driver (Janesville) * Travis Frederick (born 1991), football player (Sharon) * Tucker Fredricks (born 1984), Olympic athlete, world champion speedskater (Janesville) * Doug Free (born 1984), football player (Manitowoc) * Lewis R. Freeman (1878–1960), football head coach, USC (Genoa Junction) * Ted Fritsch (1920–1979), football player and basketball player (Spencer) * Ted Fritsch, Jr. (born 1950), football player (Green Bay) * Bruce Froemming (born 1939), MLB umpire (Milwaukee) * Reece Gaines (born 1981), basketball player (Madison) * Jim Gantner (born 1953), baseball player (Fond du Lac, Eden) * Charlie Ganzel (1862–1914), baseball player (Waterford) * Warren Giese (born 1924), football head coach, South Carolina (Milwaukee) * George N. Gillett, Jr. (born 1938), co-owner of Liverpool F.C. and Richard Petty Motorsports, owned Montreal Canadiens (Racine) * Earl Girard (1927–1997), football player (Marinette) * Ed Glick (1900–1976), football player (Marinette) *Charles Goldenberg (1911–1986), All-Pro NFL player (Milwaukee) * Bud Grant (born 1927), football player and coach, basketball player (Superior) * Jabari Greer (born 1982), football player (Milwaukee) * Chris Greisen (born 1976), football player (Berlin) * Nick Greisen (born 1979), football player (Sturgeon Bay) * Burleigh Grimes (1893–1985), MLB player and manager, Baseball Hall of Fame (Emerald) * Ryan Groy (born 1990), football player (Middleton) * Paul Gruber (born 1965), football player (Prairie du Sac) * Mark Grudzielanek (born 1970), baseball player (Milwaukee) * Ruth Grulkowski (born 1930), Olympic athlete * Tim Gullikson (1951–1996), tennis player (La Crosse) * Tom Gullikson (born 1951), tennis player (La Crosse) ;H–J * Jim Haluska (born 1932), football player (Racine) * Becca Hamilton (born 1990), Olympic Curler (McFarland) * Matt Hamilton (curler) (born 1989), Olympic Curler (McFarland) * Morgan Hamm (born 1982), Olympic medalist (Waukesha) * Paul Hamm (born 1982), Olympic gold medalist (Waukesha) * Hal Hanson (1895–1973), NFL player and head coach (La Crosse) * Pat Harder (1922–1992), football player, College Football Hall of Fame (Milwaukee) * Devin Harris (born 1983), basketball player (Milwaukee) * Art Hauser (born 1929), NFL player (Rubicon) * Joe Hauser (1899–1997), baseball player (Milwaukee, Sheboygan) * Nick Hayden (born 1986), football player (Hartland) * Beth Heiden (born 1959), speedskater and cyclist (Madison) * Eric Heiden (born 1958), athlete, Olympic champion (Madison) * Ben Heller (born 1991), baseball player for New York Yankees (Milwaukee) * Phil Hellmuth (born 1964), professional poker player (Madison) * Arnie Herber (1910–1969), football player (Green Bay) * Eric Hinske (born 1977), baseball player for Atlanta Braves (Menasha) * Elroy Hirsch (1923–2004), football player, college administrator, actor, Pro Football Hall of Fame (Wausau, Madison) * Ed Hochuli (born 1950), NFL referee (Milwaukee) * Aaron Hohlbein (born 1985), soccer player (Middleton) * Larry Hough (born 1944), Olympic medalist (Janesville) * Mitch Jacoby (born 1973), football player (Port Washington) * Jeff Jagodzinski (born 1963), NFL assistant coach, Boston College coach (Milwaukee) * Dan Jansen (born 1965), speedskater (West Allis) * Chuck Jaskwhich (1911–1988), basketball coach, Ole Miss (Kenosha) * Mike Jirschele (born 1959), baseball coach, Kansas City Royals (Clintonville) * Larry Johnson (1909–1972), football player (Odanah) * Mark Johnson (born 1957), NHL player; gold medalist 1980 Winter Olympics Miracle on Ice team (Madison) * Swede Johnston (1910–2002), football player (Appleton) * Davy Jones (1880–1972), baseball player (Cambria) * Whip Jones (1909–2001), founder Aspen Highlands Skiing (Oconomowoc) * Nicole Joraanstad (born 1980), Olympic athlete, national champion curler (Madison) * Barbara Jordan (born 1957), tennis player (Milwaukee) * Addie Joss (1880–1911), baseball player, Hall of Fame (Woodland) ;K–L * Colin Kaepernick (born 1987), football player (Milwaukee) * John Kaiser (born 1962), NFL player (North Lake) * Coby Karl (born 1983), basketball player (Mequon) * Karl Kassulke (1941–2008), football player (Milwaukee) * Bill Kazmaier (born 1953), powerlifter (Burlington) * Ken Keltner (1916–1991), baseball player (Milwaukee) * Lance Kendricks (born 1988), football player (Milwaukee) * Ken Kennedy (born 1976), professional wrestler (Wisconsin Rapids, Two Rivers, Green Bay) * Matt Kenseth (born 1972), NASCAR driver (Cambridge) *Amanda Kessel (born 1991), ice hockey player (Madison) * Phil Kessel (born 1987), ice hockey player for the Pittsburgh Penguins (Madison) * Walt Kichefski (1916–1992), NFL player and head coach of the Miami Hurricanes football team (Rhinelander) * Carl Kiekhaefer (1906–1983), NASCAR owner, Motorsports Hall of Fame (Mequon) * Ed Killian (1876–1928), baseball player (Racine) * Gordon King (born 1956), football player (Madison) * A. J. Klein (born 1991), football player (Appleton) * Nap Kloza (1903–1962), baseball player and manager (Milwaukee) * Todd Kluever (born 1978), NASCAR driver (Sun Prairie) * Gene Knutson (1932–2008), football player (Beloit) * Herman Koehler, football coach, Army Black Knights * Phyllis Koehn (1922–2007), baseball player (Madison) * Ed Konetchy (1885–1947), baseball player (La Crosse) * Peter Konz (born 1989), football player (Oshkosh) * Dave Koslo (1920–1975), baseball player (Menasha) * Alvin Kraenzlein (1876–1928), Olympic champion (Milwaukee) * Dave Krieg (born 1958), football player (Iola) * Clint Kriewaldt (born 1976), football player (Shiocton) * Wayne Kreklow (born 1957), basketball player (Neenah) * Rocky Krsnich (born 1927), baseball player (West Allis) * Tony Kubek (born 1935), baseball player (Milwaukee) * Harvey Kuenn (1930–1988), baseball player and manager (West Allis) * Duane Kuiper (born 1950), baseball player and sportscaster (Racine) * Alan Kulwicki (1954–1993), NASCAR driver (Greenfield) * Garrott Kuzzy (born 1982), Olympic athlete * Travis Kvapil (born 1976), NASCAR driver (Janesville) * Steve Lacy (born 1957), Olympic athlete-runner (McFarland) * Maria Lamb (born 1986), Olympic athlete, national champion speedskater (River Falls) * Curly Lambeau (1898–1965), football player and coach (Green Bay) * Carl Landry (born 1983), NBA basketball player (Milwaukee) * Marcus Landry (born 1985), basketball player (Milwaukee) * Austen Lane (born 1987), football player (Iola) * Dan Lanphear (born 1938), football player (Madison) * Debi Laszewski (born 1969), IFBB professional bodybuilder (Madison) * Alphonse Leemans (1912–1979), football player, member of the Pro Football Hall of Fame (Superior) * Jim Leonhard (born 1982), football player (Ladysmith) * DeAndre Levy (born 1987), football player (Milwaukee) * Reggie "The Crusher" Lisowski (1926–2005), world champion professional wrestler (South Milwaukee, Milwaukee) * Fred Luderus (1885–1961), baseball player (Milwaukee) * Craig Ludwig (born 1961), NHL player and assistant coach (Rhinelander) * D. Wayne Lukas (born 1935), horse trainer (Antigo) ;M–O * Rick Majerus (1948–2012), basketball coach, head coach of Marquette, Utah, Ball State and Saint Louis men's basketball teams (Sheboygan) * Edgar Manske (1913–2002), football player, member of the College Football Hall of Fame (Nekoosa) * Chris Maragos (born 1987), football player (Racine) * Kevin Mather, baseball executive (Madison) * Wesley Matthews (born 1986), basketball player (Madison) * Greg Mattison (born 1949), NFL assistant coach (Madison) * John Matuszak (1950–1989), football player (Milwaukee, Oak Creek) * Debbie McCormick (born 1974), Olympic athlete, world champion curler (Rio, Madison) * Francis J. McCormick, football player (Antigo) * Chris McIntosh (born 1977), football player (Pewaukee) * John McNally (1903–1985), NFL player and head coach, member of the Pro Football Hall of Fame (New Richmond) * Jack Mead (born 1921), football player (Appleton) * John Menard, Jr. (born 1940), owner of Team Menard (Eau Claire) * Paul Menard (born 1980), NASCAR driver (Eau Claire) * David Merkow (born 1985), golfer (Hartland) * Chris Mihm (born 1979), basketball player (Milwaukee) * Candice Michelle (born 1978), professional wrestler (Milwaukee) * Damian Miller (born 1969), baseball player (La Crosse) * Bob Mionske (born 1962), former Olympic and professional bicycle racer (Madison) * John Morrissey (1856–1884), baseball player (Janesville) * Tom Morrissey (1860–1941), baseball player (Janesville) * Bob Morrow (born 1918), football player (Madison) * Dom Moselle (1926–2010), football player (Gile) * Pat Neshek (born 1980), baseball player (Madison) * Rick Neuheisel (born 1961), NFL player and assistant coach, head coach of the UCLA Bruins (Madison) * Kid Nichols (1869–1953), MLB player and manager, member of the National Baseball Hall of Fame (Madison) * Andy North (born 1950), professional golfer (Thorp, Monona) * Brad Nortman (born 1989), NFL player (Brookfield) * Steve Novak (born 1983), basketball player (Brown Deer) * Scott O'Brien (born 1957), NFL player and assistant coach (Superior) * John Offerdahl (born 1964), football player (Wisconsin Rapids) * Leslie Osborne (born 1983), soccer player (Milwaukee, Brookfield) * Jim Otto (born 1938), football player (Wausau) ;P–R * Andy Pafko (born 1921), baseball player (Boyceville) * Karl Pagel (born 1955), baseball player (Madison) * Marvin Panch (born 1926), NASCAR driver (Menomonie) * Danica Patrick (born 1982), Indycar and NASCAR driver (Beloit) * Joe Pavelski (born 1984), ice hockey player for the San Jose Sharks (Stevens Point) * Nick Pearson (born 1979), Olympic athlete, national champion speedskater (Vernon) * Hal Peck (1917–1995), baseball player (Big Bend) * Joe Perrault (born 1924), Olympic athlete (Green Bay) * Ben Peterson, Olympic gold medalist (Cumberland) * John Peterson (born 1948), Olympic gold medalist (Cumberland) * Phil Pettey (born 1961), NFL player and assistant coach (Kenosha) * Anthony Pettis (born 1987), former UFC and WEC lightweight champion (Milwaukee) * Sergio Pettis (born 1993), MMA/UFC-fighter and brother of Anthony Pettis (Milwaukee) * Dick Phillips (1931–1998), MLB player and coach (Racine) * Dan Plante, professional ice hockey player (Hayward) * George Poage (1880–1962), athlete (La Crosse) * Terry Porter (born 1963), NBA player and head coach (Milwaukee) * Dylan Postl (born 1986), professional wrestler (Oshkosh) * Armintie Price (born 1985), basketball player (Milwaukee) * Casey Rabach (born 1977), football player (Sturgeon Bay) * Brad Radke (born 1972), baseball player (Eau Claire) * Catherine Raney-Norman (born 1980), Olympic athlete, national champion speedskater (Elm Grove) * Shane Rawley (born 1955), baseball player (Racine) * Russ Rebholz (1909–2002), football player (Portage) * Joel Rechlicz (born 1987), hockey player (Milwaukee, Brookfield) * Hans Reese (1891–1973), Olympic athlete (Madison) * Tom Regner (born 1944), football player (Kenosha) * Mike Reinfeldt (born 1953), NFL player and general manager (Baraboo) * Lee Remmel (born 1924), NFL historian (Shawano) * Pat Richter (born 1941), football player, member of the College Football Hall of Fame (Madison) * Joe Riggert (1886–1973), baseball player (Janesville) * Nick Roach (born 1985), football player (Milwaukee) * Chester J. Roberts, head coach of the Miami Redskins football and men's basketball teams (Birnamwood) * Andrew Rock (born 1982), track (Marshfield, Stratford) * Ryan Rohlinger (born 1983), third baseman for San Francisco Giants (West Bend) * Tony Romo (born 1980), football player (Burlington) * Aaron Ross (born 1982), football player (Hartford) * Braggo Roth (1892–1936), baseball player (Burlington) * Frank Roth (1878–1955), baseball player (Burlington) * Nina Roth (1988), Olympic Curler (McFarland) * Pants Rowland (1879–1969), baseball manager (Platteville) * Steve Russ (born 1972), football player and assistant coach (Stetsonville) * Terry Ryan (born 1953), baseball general manager (Janesville) ;S–T * Tracy Sachtjen (born 1969), Olympic athlete, world champion curler (Lodi) * Zeke Sanborn (1899–1991), Olympic gold medalist (Jefferson) * Jay Sauter (born 1964), NASCAR driver (Necedah) * Jim Sauter (born 1943), former NASCAR driver (Necedah) * Johnny Sauter (born 1978), NASCAR driver (Necedah) * Tim Sauter (born 1964), NASCAR driver (Necedah) * Owen Schmitt (born 1985), football player (Gilman) * Mike Schneck (born 1977), football player (Whitefish Bay) * Dave Schreiner (1921–1945), football player, Hall of Fame (Lancaster) * Bill Schroeder (born 1923), football player (Sheboygan) * Bill Schroeder (born 1971), football player (Eau Claire, Sheboygan) * Jay Schroeder (born 1961), football player (Milwaukee) * Champ Seibold (1911–1971), football player (Oshkosh) * Bud Selig (born 1934), baseball commissioner (Milwaukee) * Rich Seubert (born 1979), football player (Stratford) * John Shinners (born 1947), football player (Hartford) * Al Simmons (1902–1956), baseball player, member of the National Baseball Hall of Fame (Milwaukee) * Jack Skille (born 1987), hockey player (Madison) * Shaka Smart (born 1977), basketball head coach, VCU (Madison) * Bill Southworth (born 1945), baseball player (Madison) * Latrell Sprewell (born 1970), basketball player (Milwaukee) * David Steckel (born 1982), ihockey player for Nürnberg Ice Tigers (West Bend) * Aaron Stecker (born 1975), football player (Green Bay, Ashwaubenon) * Kevin Stemke (born 1978), football player (Green Bay) * Greg Stiemsma (born 1985), basketball player (Randolph) * Terry Stieve (born 1954), football player (Baraboo) * Bob Strampe (born 1950), baseball player (Janesville) * Steve Stricker (born 1967), golfer (Edgerton, Madison) * Eric Studesville (born 1967), NFL head coach (Madison) * Billy Sullivan (1875–1965), baseball player (Oakland) * Bob Suter (born 1957), hockey player, 1980 Winter Olympics Miracle on Ice team (Madison) * Gary Suter (born 1964), NHL player, Olympic medalist (Madison) * Ryan Suter (born 1985), NHL player, Olympic athlete (Madison) * Jerry Tagge (born 1950), football player (Green Bay) * Tyree Talton (born 1976), football player (Beloit) * Lindsay Tarpley (born 1983), soccer player, Olympic gold medalist (Madison) * Claude Taugher (1895–1963), football player (Marathon City) * Mark Tauscher (born 1977), football player (Marshfield) * Matt Tegenkamp (born 1982), professional distance runner (Madison) * Doris Tetzlaff (1921–1998), baseball player (Watertown) * Joe Thomas (born 1984), football player (Brookfield) * Mike Thompson (born 1971), football player (Portage) * Fuzzy Thurston (born 1933), football player (Altoona) * Dick Trickle (born 1941), racecar driver (Wisconsin Rapids) * Matt Turk (born 1968), punter for Houston Texans (Greenfield) ;U–Z * Bob Uecker (born 1935), baseball player, sportscaster and actor (Milwaukee) * Nick Van Exel (born 1971), basketball player (Kenosha) * Ron Vander Kelen (born 1939), football player (Green Bay) * Gary Varsho (born 1961), MLB player and manager (Marshfield) * Joe Vavra (born 1959), MLB hitting coach (Chippewa Falls) * Jessie Vetter (born 1985), Olympic athlete, world champion hockey player (Cottage Grove) * John Wallace (1903–1990), Olympic athlete (Prescott) * Jimmie Ward (born 1991), football player (Racine) * Jarrod Washburn (born 1974), baseball player (La Crosse) * J. J. Watt (born 1989), football player (Waukesha) * Kyle Weaver (born 1986), basketball player (Beloit) * Bruce Weber (born 1956), college basketball coach (Milwaukee) * Garrett Weber-Gale (born 1985), US Olympic swimmer (Stevens Point) * Mike Webster (1952–2002), football player (Rhinelander) * Lee Weigel (born 1963), football player (Marshfield) * Gus Welch (1892–1970), Olympic athlete, NFL player, coach at Washington State and Virginia, College Football Hall of Fame (Spooner) * Don Werner (born 1953), baseball player (Appleton) * Charlie Whitehurst (born 1982), football player (Green Bay) * Mitchell Whitmore (born 1989), Olympic athlete, national champion speedskater (Waukesha) * Bob Wickman (born 1969), baseball player (Abrams) * Mark Wilson (born 1974), golfer (Menomonee Falls) * Chris Wimmer (born 1979), NASCAR driver (Wausau) * Scott Wimmer (born 1976), NASCAR driver (Wausau) * Joe Wolf (born 1964), NBA player and assistant coach (Kohler) * Jinelle Zaugg-Siergiej (born 1986), Olympic athlete (Eagle River) * Jordan Zimmermann (born 1986), pitcher for Washington Nationals (Auburndale) * Reed Zuehlke (born 1960), Olympic athlete (Eau Claire) Notorious and infamous Wisconsinites ]] ]] * Aldrich Ames (born 1941), convicted spy (River Falls) * Dwight Armstrong (1951–2010), accomplice in the Sterling Hall bombing * Steven Avery (born 1962), convicted of murder after DNA exoneration from rape conviction * Lawrencia Bembenek (1958–2010), convicted murderer (Milwaukee) * Arthur Bremer (born 1950), would-be assassin of George Wallace (Milwaukee) * Mary Brunner (born 1943), member of the Manson Family * Jeffrey Dahmer (1960–1994), serial killer (West Allis) * Jeane Dixon (1904–1997), psychic * Bernardine Dohrn (born 1942), co-founder and former leader of the Weather Underground (Whitefish Bay) * Evelyn Frechette (1907–1969), lover and accomplice of John Dillinger (Neopit, Shawano) * Ed Gein (1906–1984), murderer (La Crosse County) * Charles J. Guiteau (1841–1882), assassin of 20th President James A. Garfield, lived in Ulao, 1850–1855 * Eugene Hasenfus (born 1941), CIA cargo handler (Marinette) * Kato Kaelin (born 1959), person of interest, O. J. Simpson criminal trial (Glendale) * Bridey Murphy, alleged previous life * Oleg Nikolaenko (born 1987), fugitive (Milwaukee) Fictional characters ]] * Characters from the television series The Bold and the Beautiful * Characters from the television series Happy Days * Characters from the television series Laverne and Shirley * Characters from the television series Liv and Maddie * Characters from the television series Picket Fences * Characters from the television series That '70s Show * Characters from the television series The Young and the Restless * Larry Appleton (portrayed by Mark Linn-Baker), from the television series Perfect Strangers * Barbie, a doll manufactured by Mattel, Inc. and a character from a series of novels published by Random House * Ryan Bingham (portrayed by George Clooney), from the film Up in the Air (2009) * Robert Harrison Blake, from the short story "The Haunter of the Dark" by H.P. Lovecraft * Paul Bunyan, mythological lumberjack (various origins cited) * William Cross, the alter ego of the comic book supervillain Crossfire * Ashley Crawford, the alter ego of the comic book superhero Big Bertha * Jack Dawson (portrayed by Leonardo DiCaprio), from the film Titanic (1997) * Roz Doyle (portrayed by Peri Gilpin), from the television series Frasier; from Bloomer * Alan Fagan, the fourth alter ego of the comic book supervillain Mister Fear * Grand Slam, a character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic book series, and cartoon series * Richard Harrow (portrayed by Jack Huston), from the television series Boardwalk Empire * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden, the alter ego of the comic book superhero Jade * Craig Hollis, the alter ego of the comic book superhero Mister Immortal * Conrad Josten, the alter ego of the comic book superhero Smuggler * Erik Josten, a comic book superhero from Marvel Comics * Karl Kaufman, the second alter ego of the comic book superhero Phantom Eagle * Jennifer Keller (portrayed by Jewel Staite), from the television series Stargate Atlantis * Hannibal King (portrayed by Ryan Reynolds), from Marvel Comics and the film Blade: Trinity (2004) * Vlad Masters (portrayed by Martin Mull), the alter ego of the supervillain Vlad Plasmius from the television series Danny Phantom * Donna Moss (portrayed by Janel Moloney), from the television series The West Wing * Sonny Munroe (portrayed by Demi Lovato), from the television series Sonny with a Chance * Mike Nelson (portrayed by Michael J. Nelson), from the television series Mystery Science Theater 3000 * Pickles the Drummer (portrayed by Brendon Small), from the television series Metalocalypse * Daniel Plainview (portrayed by Daniel Day Lewis), from the film There Will Be Blood (from Fond du Lac) * Gwen Raiden (portrayed by Alexa Davalos), from the television series Angel and the comic book series Angel: After the Fall * Recondo, a character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic book series, and cartoon series * Todd Rice, the alter ego of the comic book superhero Obsidian * Stan Ross (portrayed by Bernie Mac), a Milwaukee baseball star from the film Mr. 3000 * President Andrew Shepherd (portrayed by Michael Douglas), a character from the film The American President * Samantha Spade (portrayed by Poppy Montgomery), from the television series Without a Trace * Norbert Sykes, the alter ego of the comic book superhero The Badger * Albert Tappman from the novel Catch-22 by Joseph Heller * Martha and Steven Thompson, from the South Park episode "How to Eat with Your Butt" when a practical joke leads them to mistake Kenny for their missing son, Tommy Thompson, who has a butt on his face * Wendell Vaughn, the alter ego of the comic book superhero Quasar * Seth Voelker, the alter ego of the comic book supervillain Sidewinder * Greg Willis, the alter ego of the comic book superhero Gravity See also ;by educational institution affiliation * List of Marquette University alumni * List of University of Wisconsin–Eau Claire people * List of University of Wisconsin–Madison people * List of University of Wisconsin–Milwaukee people ;by location * List of people from Kenosha, Wisconsin * List of people from Madison, Wisconsin * List of people from Milwaukee * List of people from Oshkosh, Wisconsin * List of people from Racine, Wisconsin References Category:Lists *